<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something wrong by Citrushe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998061">something wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe'>Citrushe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin &amp; Vader are twins, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Endless Sex, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, M/M, OOC预警, Obi-Wan married to Qui-Gon for some reason, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Twins are Qui-Gon’s Adopted children, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, cum on face, sex in coach, sex in front of husband, sex under table, step-mother Obi-wan, woman dressed Obi-wan, 夫前系列存在, 小妈文学</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>极度ooc预警，<br/>小妈文学，<br/>带入了浅坟的造型，<br/>金色长发，美丽又温柔的小王，<br/>被继子们，这样那样</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大概就是为了能在科洛桑上学，</p><p>费尽力气争取到跟Qui-gon结婚的小王，</p><p>被误会为了钱才攀上自己的养父。</p><p>双胞胎从厌恶-好奇-依恋-珍爱，</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哒哒哒——，哒哒哒。<br/>
皮鞭抽打的啪啪作响，两个高大的黑色身影骑在马上飞驰。<br/>
马车里的女子紧张起来，她抓住了车门把手，褐色的大眼睛担忧而又充满了鼓励。<br/>
“不会有事的，”<br/>
对面的人对她轻轻摇头，年轻的面庞被阳光照的透亮，耀眼的白色肌肤更加凸显脸颊上浅色的绒毛。他羞涩而紧张的低垂着眼睛，捂着微微鼓起的小腹，手指慢慢握紧，试图平复自己的情绪。<br/>
“不要担心，Obiwan。我会说服他们的，那是他们的兄弟。”她将手放在Obiwan的手上，轻轻握紧，将那种温和和坚定的力量传递给他。<br/>
“他们只是听信了一些谣言，那些都不是真的——”<br/>
听见马蹄声越来越近，Obiwan微微侧过头抬起眼睛看着窗外，浅色的瞳孔里充满了绝望至极的平静和从容，他用那种一如既往的温柔声音打断了她。<br/>
“Padme，”<br/>
Padme皱起眉头，为Obiwan充满了担忧。这两年来她深知双胞胎对他是如何的排挤和不屑，那些对他的污蔑和讽刺差点将年轻的Obiwan压垮。<br/>
——靠着不停卖弄风情，谄媚逢迎骗取Qui-Gon信任的家伙。<br/>
——不择手段爬上床的Omega。<br/>
她十分了解一起长大的这两个男孩子，虽然他们确实是杰出英勇的年轻人，但Padme能感觉到，隐藏哪些不经意的玩笑和眼神背后，是带着危险倾向的性格。在刚刚得知Qui-Gon决定结婚的消息时，两个人怒吼着差点掀翻桌子。<br/>
“这的确不是他们的兄弟。”Obiwan抬起头看着她，那种深深的，令人倾倒的绝望，让他明朗透亮的眼眸蒙上了一层脆弱而凄凉的美丽。他抽动了下嘴唇，勉强给了震惊的Padme一个微笑，由于心不在焉而显得过于敷衍。<br/>
“这是他们的孩子。”</p><p>两年前，Obiwan从来没有想象到，有一天他会做双胞胎孩子的母亲。<br/>
实际上，他一直以为，自己是他们名义上的继母。</p><p>天还没有完全亮，泛着微光的窗外已经响起了鸟儿的鸣叫。<br/>
Obiwan猛的醒过来，从自己温热的被子中爬起来，即使还在朦胧的睡意中迷糊着。他也依然记得要去农场里拿最新鲜的鸡蛋和牛奶做早餐，虽然Qui-Gon总是说他不需要这样做，但Obiwan依旧固执的坚持着这些琐碎的事情。<br/>
——如何是家庭的味道，怎么会让仆人动手呢？<br/>
他记得Anakin那种轻蔑的表情，“既然是他自己说的，那就要亲自动手。”<br/>
Vader从来都只是用那种凶狠的目光瞪着他，散发阴冷恐吓的气息。<br/>
他真的已经很努力的在做一个‘母亲’，尝试着耐心温和的满足双胞胎的一切无理的要求，尽力的表达自己的温柔和理解。但他们从来都是那么冷漠嘲讽，甚至昨天夜里，当着客人的面对他冷嘲热讽。<br/>
——不过是个平庸乏味的Omega。<br/>
——谁知道有没有爬上过别人的床呢？<br/>
——为了卖弄点虚名，听说他还在科洛桑上学。<br/>
——不如去教书，让那些资质平庸的人都学学如何提高自己的床上功夫。<br/>
Obiwan只能默默的忍受这些，他无法跟双胞胎解释自己的想法，又不敢在Qui-Gon面前有任何一点的抱怨和不满。他已经很满足了，对Qui-Gon赋予他的生活充满了极大的感激，如果他的帮助，以他的身份怎么可能留在科洛桑读书。Obiwan抓起桌上的梳子胡弄了几下头发，柔顺齐肩的长发弯曲着优美的弧度，俏皮的丝丝滑落。他轻轻的叹气，来不及换好衣服，只是匆忙的在昏暗的光线里套上了一件厚实的长袍。<br/>
秋季的清晨冷的让人有些发抖，Obiwan费力的拎着装满牛奶瓶的竹篮，他穿着拖鞋的脚趾冻的有些僵硬，雪白的脸蛋上却由于过度用力而蕴上了汗气。<br/>
谁会在早上喝那么多牛奶呢？Obiwan有些抱怨的想，他们两个就是想故意给他难堪。他把篮子放在地上，轻轻的喘口气，想坐在石阶上休息一下，捂热自己的脚趾。<br/>
还未褪去的夜色中，回廊的柱子后站着的人跟黑色的阴影融为一体，在看到他们之前，Obiwan已经闻到了空气中Alpha的味道。<br/>
他被吓了一跳，淡蓝色的瞳孔微阔，压低声音疑惑的问道“你们怎么在这里？”<br/>
“我们来向你道歉。”Anakin不太认真的说道，他挑起眉，装模作样的咳嗽了两下，“为了昨天晚上那些粗俗的话语。”<br/>
Obiwan有些奇怪，任何人都不难发现这句道歉毫无诚意，充满讥讽——这显然并不是他们两个的目的。<br/>
双胞胎从阴影中走出来，他们过于高大挺拔的身材将Obiwan笼罩在骇人的气息里，黑暗，让他无法看清他们眼中的神色。<br/>
“没，我根本没有任何想法。”Obiwan皱起眉，他有种不好的预感，那些晦暗阴森的目光令他后背发冷。让他想立刻离开这种诡异的气氛，但Vader挡住了他的去路。<br/>
“我们在跟你道歉。”他一把抓住了Obiwan的手腕，冷冰冰的说道，“真是没用教养，Obiwan。”<br/>
“我真的，没有在意那些话。”Obiwan的身体在疼痛的牵制中微微发抖，他尽量真诚的仰头看着Vader，希望自己的诚恳能打动他们。<br/>
Anakin在另一边按住了他的肩膀，“何必这样呢？哭哭啼啼的跑去跟Qui-Gon告状，又装出一副受害者的样子。“<br/>
他的手掌慢慢靠近了Obiwan的脖子，轻轻用指背刮动着颤抖的肌肤，那种抚摸沾染了别的味道。<br/>
“枕边风吹的很厉害啊，小滑头。”他突然的凑近Obiwan的脸，那种火热的鼻息带着Alpha呛人的味道扑到Obiwan脸上，弄的他扭过头屏气。<br/>
“没有礼貌，他可一直自认为是我们的‘母亲’”<br/>
Vader伸手强硬的按着Obiwan的下巴，让他无法躲避的正视自己，已经受到惊吓的少年眼里带着一点晶莹的亮色，在逐渐明亮的晨光中闪动。<br/>
“你还会觉得委屈吗？‘母亲’？”Anakin突然皱起眉，故意狠狠的咬出那个词，“被骂了一夜的人难道是你吗？”<br/>
“我不知道你们在说什么。”Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，努力保持着一点做长辈的风度，即使在双胞胎的围攻下，这样的矜持显得异常艰难，他还是咬着牙用那种温和稳重的口吻说道“我没有去跟Qui-Gon告状，我发誓。”<br/>
Anakin突然噗呲的笑出声，他弯下身子，一只手扶着Obiwan的肩膀，隔着粗糙的棉质布料微微磨蹭，那种显然不正常的亲昵和试探，让Obiwan浑身僵硬。<br/>
“那真是太可惜了——”他的表情似乎变得轻松了，黑白分明的眼睛被浓密的睫毛勾勒出一圈深色的轮廓，带着不加掩饰的激烈欲望，直勾勾的看着慌乱的少年，他的脸贴的非常近，几乎就要挨到鲜红的嘴唇上。<br/>
“你应该去的。”他垂下眼睛，带着笑意欣赏着颤抖的嘴唇，纤长的睫毛轻轻触到了Obiwan的鼻梁，那种带着暧昧的感觉，让Obiwan心跳加速，害怕到腿软。他慌张的转过视线，看着抓住了自己的Vader，惊讶的发现他脸上竟然也带着淡淡的笑意。<br/>
那不是一种温和，轻柔的微笑，而是带着掌控了一切的快感，自负狂妄的狰狞。<br/>
他挣扎着想抽出手，在两人越来越浓烈的味道中屏着气小声哀求，<br/>
“放开我，Vader，我还要去——”<br/>
Obiwan抬起手推开Anakin的手臂，企图阻止两人的贴近，他的声音提高了一些，想呼喊着让人注意。<br/>
“去准备早餐吗？”Vader放开了他，弯腰拿起了一个装满牛奶的瓷瓶，他勾着嘴角轻笑了一下，“马屁精。”<br/>
边说，举起手，将洁白的液体顺着Obiwan的头顶倒下来。半透明的液体顺着他金色的长发流淌，滑过那双温柔纯洁的眼睛，挺立的鼻梁，鲜红颤抖的嘴唇，一半滴滴哒哒的从下颚上低落到胸前，另一半顺着他的脖子沾湿了长袍下单薄的睡衣。<br/>
“Vader！”Obiwan愤怒的眨眨眼睛，用力甩开了Anakin放在他肩膀上的手，那种对他们无理举动的震怒短暂的压制了他内心的恐惧，“你们两个欺人太甚！”<br/>
“哦？”Vader随意的将倒空的瓷瓶抛到一边，跟弟弟对视了一眼，两人凑近了Obiwan左右一边一个，将手搭上了Obiwan的肩膀，用力按住了他的身体。<br/>
“那你想怎么做呢？”Vader轻蔑的冷笑，“再去Qui-Gon的床上告状吗？”<br/>
“如果那样有效的话！”Obiwan毫不示弱的回讽了一句，这还是他第一次对双胞胎说出如此强硬的回答，见到两人明显怔了一下，他找回了一点勇气继续说道，“我到底是你们的养母，即使你们真的不想承认我，请保持一点起码的尊重。至少我在科洛桑还学会了一点知识。”<br/>
“哦？学会了一点，知识？”<br/>
Anakin说道，他勾着嘴角，低沉的微笑，扶在Obiwan后颈上的手慢慢收紧，强硬的阻止了他的躲避。带着Alpha动情味道的鼻息拍打着Obiwan涨红的脸蛋，两人垂下视线，欣赏着被打湿后粘在Obiwan身上的睡衣，湿润塌陷的布料，勾勒出了少年一点起伏轻柔的曲线。Anakin猛的抬起头，眼睛里饱含的欲火与对占有的剧烈渴望，燃烧到骇人的发红。<br/>
“听说被标记过的Omega，被别的Alpha进入的时候，会很痛。不如用你的知识，来告诉我们——这是真的吗？”Vader低沉狡猾的笑声回荡在耳边。<br/>
Anakin捧着他的脸，掠夺一般亲吻着Omega柔软香甜的嘴唇，来不及发出的尖叫被堵了回去，柔软娇嫩的身体挣扎着。Alpha那种强势浓烈的味道将他环绕，渐渐引发了生理性的反应，火热坚硬的胸膛隔着薄薄一层棉布，磨蹭的他慌乱不安，不住的呜咽。<br/>
他能感觉到Vader从身后拽下了自己的袍子，清晨的冷风刺激的Obiwan身子发抖。<br/>
被Anakin压制住的手臂无法抵挡从身后掀起的睡衣和短裤，Obiwan在窒息般的钳制下挣扎着呜咽，挤进他嘴里的舌头极近挑逗舔舐，追逐着胡乱闪躲的甜美，搜刮着敏感的上颚。<br/>
受不了那么酥麻的快感，Obiwan在他怀里无助的哭泣着，被堵着的唇里，只能发出唔唔声。越来越深入舌头，用力的探触着他的舌根，甚至要往娇嫩的喉咙里钻。<br/>
摸向他股间的粗糙大手摸着光滑的大腿，一点也不留情面的戳弄着柔软的洞口，那种粗糙干涩的刺痛，让Obiwan忍不住颤抖，受到挑逗玩弄的后穴，在Alpha的信息素催动下本能的流出润滑的液体，只是这样浅浅的探弄，就让人摸了一手滑腻。<br/>
“啧，这么湿。Obiwan，那会有被继子弄湿的好母亲呢？”Vader看着自己的手指，冷笑着嘲讽道。<br/>
Obiwan呜咽着想反驳，他盈满泪水的眼睛奋力的想向后转去，夹紧了双腿躲避身后的手指，但还在他嘴唇上野蛮亲吻的Anakin突然扳起了少年的右腿压在自己腰间。突如其来的倾斜，让Obiwan惊恐的抓着Alpha粗壮的手臂，想要Anakin放下他的大腿。<br/>
身后敏感娇嫩的洞口被粗糙的手指用力挤入，Obiwan终于推开了Anakin的脑袋，大叫出声。<br/>
“不要碰——，Anakin！”<br/>
“可不是我的在碰你。”Anakin有些好笑，被他抱在怀里的人咬着湿润艳红的唇瓣，忍耐着不发出淫荡的声音。Obiwan正仰着头握着自己粗壮的手腕在奋力与体内的感觉抗争，身后发出黏腻的咕叽、咕叽声响，Omega生理性的淫水涌出了一波又一波。酸酸麻麻，直冲到头顶的快感，从Vader的大手里窜上了脊椎，Obiwan的整个身子都要酥化了。<br/>
他微张着嘴，短促的一下下吸气，惶恐震惊的大眼睛直愣愣的望着头顶，他的力气完全不是双胞胎的对手，无论自己怎么挣扎，有力的手指都挤在他肥美柔嫩的内壁里，色情的、粗鲁的揉弄着。<br/>
“果然很厉害，怪不得能拿下Qui-Gon的心。”Vader在身后亲吻了一下他的头顶，混合着牛奶香气的芬芳正在慢慢溢出，那是Omega动情后的味道。Obiwan的味道，他还是第一次闻到，带着一种清淡的微甜，太过普通，如果不用力，几乎微不可闻。<br/>
“哈，啊，不是，啊……呜嗯哈，不是的”<br/>
“啊，Vader，不要”<br/>
Vader两根骨节粗大的手指，一直没有停下动作，在Obiwan体内深深的揉压着，快速的摩擦，誓要让人在他手中先高潮一次。<br/>
“嗯、嗯嗯哈嗯啊哈嗯、嗯嗯嗯哈……啊啊啊啊哈，不行，不行了，啊啊啊啊要到了——”<br/>
Obiwan的身体比他们想象中还要敏感，只是按在里面快速的抽动了一会，就身子一僵内里喷出了大股的液体，将Vader的整个手掌都打湿。<br/>
高潮过后的人无力的瘫软靠在Anakin的手臂里，眼眸含泪，喷吹的液体顺着他还站立的长腿快速的流淌下去，逐渐在空气里边的冰冷，汇聚到已经冻僵的脚底。<br/>
他喘息滑动的喉结脆弱的令人怜惜，Anakin看着心理燥热，他将脱力瘫软的人放倒在地上不住的抚摸着光滑的大腿，借着淫液的润滑，暧昧贪婪的享受着少年柔软细腻的肌肤触感。<br/>
“Anakin，停下来。”Obiwan按住他的手腕，带着一点柔弱惊恐的哀求，“我们不能做这样的事。”<br/>
“你想怎么让我们停下呢？”Anakin低着头，心不在焉的打趣，他的目光带着吞咽般的欲望缓缓的掀起，看着Obiwan的面孔。刚才经历过一场高潮的美人，此刻脸颊泛红，眼眸迷离，隔着棉质轻薄的睡衣也激凸出了小巧的乳头。掀在腰间的衣褶盖住了本应该看见的美色，只露出微微分开的双腿，带着少年特有的纤细立体，让每个生理正常的Alpha垂涎欲滴。<br/>
“去告诉别人，你勾引了自己的继子们吗？”Vader的手顺着睡衣摸索上了他的后背，凑到Obiwan发着汗却微凉的后颈上亲吻，慢慢靠近那个芳香的源头。<br/>
Obiwan被那种轻痒激的缩了下脖子，他略带委屈的别过脸，却让抓住机会的人亲吻了一下他的侧脸。<br/>
“这是，这是不道德的。”Obiwan抓着自己的睡衣，企图缩起双腿站起来，他的目光慌乱的来回摆动，想到刚刚在自己的继子手中高潮，那种背德的负罪感让他羞愧的想哭泣。“你们已经报复够了，我不会去告状的。就到这里吧。”<br/>
Vader噗嗤一声笑出来，吓得他浑身哆嗦。明明是越来越亮的天色，那种嘲讽轻蔑的笑声让他有种陷入深渊的错觉，整个人都在黑暗中坠落。<br/>
“怎么能说是在报复你？”Anakin的手摸到了藏在睡衣下柔软的器官，跟Obiwan一样的小巧可爱，微微颤抖，它的主人正哀婉的看着自己，按着自己的手腕摇头，眼眸中含着泪光，我见犹怜。<br/>
他的手掌轻轻撸动起来，将润滑浑圆的顶端在掌心中磨蹭。别样的快感再次传来，Anakin不那么娴熟甚至是生涩的动作，让Obiwan头皮发麻，他轻轻的惊呼了一声，抑制不住哼出了鼻音。<br/>
“明明你就很享受嘛！”Anakin挑起眉，看着手中渐渐变红勃起的性器，顶端的小孔慢慢张开，流出一些透明的液体。Obiwan抓着他的胳膊，根本无法阻止这种残酷的动作，反倒像是自己正在指引着上下揉弄。身后的人亲吻着他已经肿起的腺体，双手摸索着Obiwan的前胸，在少年柔软结实的胸膛上抚摸，“明明是我们在向‘母亲’示好。”Vader说道，“你却这么不领情。”<br/>
他用力的揉了下那敏感嫩红的乳头，一阵酸麻的电流涌过脊柱传到大脑，Obiwan的肌肉紧绷，蹙着眉头，身子不住的扭动。Vader干脆将他的睡衣整个掀起来，从身上脱下去，浑身赤裸的少年被冷气刺激的微微缩脚，羞涩的蜷起了身体。<br/>
白皙的肌肤泛着健康的光泽，在晨光中白的发亮，夹杂着红晕和高潮过后的曼妙味道，天真无暇又充满了糜烂的淫乱气息，Obiwan低着头微微发抖，拽着地上的睡衣遮盖住了自己的下体。滑落的金色发丝遮住了他的面孔，露出一点硬挺小巧的鼻尖，那双活泼迷人的眼睛慌张的扫动，他咬着自己的下唇，焦急的坦白。<br/>
“我知道我们之间有很多误会，但，请相信我，从来没有想过在Qui-Gon面前诋毁你们。我对那些家产毫无兴趣，只是——”<br/>
他淡蓝色的眼睛忽然瞪大，目瞪口呆的看着双胞胎那种毫不在意的样子，Vader竖起食指示意他停下这种所谓真诚的告白。<br/>
“我对你的狡辩毫无兴趣，Obiwan。”<br/>
“没错，”Anakin的手灵巧的解着自己的腰带，他那种语气像是在谈论一场无聊的话剧，充满了不耐和对结局的不在意。“我们只是想知道，你究竟是用什么魔法说服Qui-Gon跟你结婚。”<br/>
含着泪水的眸子根本无法激起双胞胎的怜惜，Obiwan抬眸望着两个壮硕高大的Aphla。<br/>
胸腔里有什么东西在砰砰砰的跳动着，下意识的加紧了双腿。<br/>
Anakin嘴角勾起，将腰带抓在手里，挑起了少年的下巴，强迫他看着自己。<br/>
“如果你聪明一点，乖乖展示给我们的话。可能还赶得上早饭哦。”</p><p>躺在地上的Anakin，按着Obiwan的细腰享受的揉捏着，胯下油亮的已经带着凸起的青筋，扑哧扑哧的狠命往深处耸动。<br/>
“呜呜……呜哈，轻，啊啊啊啊啊，不要，慢，啊啊啊啊”<br/>
一脸浓精的人被Alpha剧烈的味道感染到的双眸失焦，一直高潮中的红肿内壁痉挛着，剧烈收缩着，不时顺着两人交合的圈边，涌出大股透明的液体，带着被内射进去的精液，缓缓的流出来。<br/>
太多次了，在这样漫长又恶作剧般的性交中，Omega的本能已经完全被激发出来，Obiwan仅剩的理智就快要奔溃掉，他从来没有想过第一次性爱竟然是跟自己的继子们，在光天化日的走廊上。<br/>
鲜红的性器顶端挂着白浊，在起伏间来回的乱甩，不需要抚摸就能达到高潮的阴茎，让双胞胎看的赞叹连连。<br/>
“果然是够淫荡的身子。”Vader摸索着Obiwan柔软的下颚，捏开他的嘴，带着挑剔鉴赏的目光仔细的看着口腔中残留的白色液体，刚刚被按着头给他深喉过的人已经毫无反抗意识，顺从的裹住了他伸进来的拇指，讨好的吮吸。连带Obiwan的目光，都带着迷离逢迎的神情。<br/>
“还说自己没有做过。”Vader抽出手，在他脸上拍打了一下，虽然并不重，也让Obiwan别过头流下泪水。这样的情景让他更加愤怒，Vader抓着他的长发，强迫Obiwan抬起头，那双刚开始倔强严厉的眼睛，已经被折磨到涣散无力，他根本不明白自己又做错了什么，只能小心的祈求Vader不要那么粗鲁。<br/>
“骗子。”Vader咬着牙低吼，他将人从Anakin身上拽来，突然脱离体内的性器快速摩擦过他体内的敏感点，Obiwan轻轻的“啊——”了一声，被强烈的快感弄到两眼发黑，差点跌倒在地上。<br/>
在他回神前，Vader抱着他坐在自己身上，重新进入到了他体内，毫不费力的挤开红肿的甬道完整的将自己深入到内部，毫无前戏的挺腰猛顶猛撞。<br/>
“呜呜，呜，不要，我没有，真的没有过，啊”<br/>
Vader不管不顾的抽动了几百下，Obiwan张大了红唇，身子剧烈痉挛着攀上了新一波的绝顶高潮，脸上的精液，顺着他精致白皙的脸庞滑落，沾到了小巧的耳垂。嘴角流下透明的津液，混合着未下咽的精液慢慢流到脖子上。<br/>
“只有一件事可以证明。”Anakin坐起来，笑着欣赏这种美艳绝伦的画面，他伸手揉了揉Obiwan的头发，用一种狡猾恶劣的语气，说出最残酷的话语。<br/>
“如果真的没有做过的话。”他跟Vader交换了一下眼神。<br/>
“呜”<br/>
Vader突然低头咬住了红肿的乳头，上面还挂着斑驳的精液，一阵剧烈的疼痛夹杂着搔不到的酸痒，混杂成剧烈的快感，迅速窜遍了全身。还在绝顶的高潮中的Obiwan张着嘴无声的呼喊着，不要，不要，太刺激了。<br/>
大手抓着他饱满的臀瓣用力掰开，正被高潮中的剧烈收缩绞合的性器，猛的用力往前一顶，凶狠的破开里面痉挛着的小口。<br/>
“呜”怀里的人被激的身子弓起，眼眸睁大、惊恐被捅到了不能进入的地方，那娇嫩无比，又敏感异常的生殖器。他们不能这么做，Obiwan剧烈的挣扎起来，巨大的恐惧压迫而来，不论是对Alpha的生理恐惧，还是出于道德底线的最后恪守。<br/>
“不要，Vader，你不能这样做！你父亲会知道的。”他推着身前结实坚硬的胸膛，拼命的摇头，碰到了什么柔软阻碍的人确实犹豫了一下。但立刻又动起来，次次凶猛的顶入，碰到那里后又突然停下来。<br/>
“他才不会，”Vader冷笑了一声，“人人都知道你是个人皆可夫的Omega，怎么会在意你有没有这个东西。”<br/>
“你——啊”<br/>
Obiwan委屈而气愤，身子受不住的战栗，他扶着Vader的肩膀，不住的摇头呜咽，小声的留着眼泪抽泣，咬着嘴唇脸红的发烫。不是这样的，他们明明都已经知道，自己从来没有跟任何人做过，为什么还要这样侮辱自己。<br/>
Anakin有些心软，知道他竟然真的是处子，心理升出了一点怜悯。他在身后扶着Obiwan的腰身，将脸贴在他后背上温柔的亲吻。<br/>
“唔唔……呜，唔”<br/>
Vader低下头，啃咬着红肿的香甜乳头，感受着嫩滑柔弱的身子带来的极致享受。坚硬粗大的阴茎，带着强劲的力道，撞开痉挛中的湿滑火热的生殖器，在红肿的内壁上破开狭窄的入口，奋力顶进那极嫩超爽的之地。<br/>
怀里的人被他搞的连挣扎的力气都没有，只能张大了嘴，眼眸无助的呐喊。Alpha不顾他高潮中的反应，趁着Obiwan神智恍惚的机会撞开了他的生殖器，捅开那层柔软的阻挡，强行顶了进去，用力的转着圈研磨紧缩抽搐的内腔。剧烈的疼痛和对礼教背叛的惊恐让Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，他的喉咙完全发不出声响，似乎灵魂已经与肉体分离开来，耳朵还能听到那些精液被搅动处的咕叽、咕叽声响。Anakin似乎低声说了什么安慰的话语，但他的脑袋已经理解不清，深插进他的生殖器中的阴茎，贪婪放纵的享受着极品嫩肉服侍的快感，又不顾他哭泣的哀求，用力的晃动。<br/>
Anakin抱着他的上身，一边强硬的钳制住了所有挣扎扭动，一边温柔体贴的亲吻着他的嘴唇，释放自己的信息素帮他缓解被破处的生理疼痛。体内的人蛮横的冲撞了数百下之后，紧紧压着他的腰，紧实的臀部抖动，插在他红肿后穴里的阴茎，陡然增大，沸腾的浓浆瞬间直接喷入到生殖器中。<br/>
带着让人眩晕的热度和强劲的力道，持续不断，一波比一波更强劲。Obiwan被紧紧压制着，他低下头迷糊的看着自己被顶出微弱弧度的小腹，持续大量的精液正在那里流出，被内射的身子剧烈痉挛战栗，大张着腿，红肿的后穴紧紧裹着黑漆漆水亮的性器，剧烈的收缩，慢慢过多的精液顺着交合的部分开始外溢，他眼眸泛白，无意识的战栗着接受这一切。<br/>
Anakin撬开他抗拒的柔唇，舌头侵入了进去，勾住他清甜的小舌头吮吸。Obiwan已经推不开，也再无力伸手阻挡。Alpha火热的雄躯紧紧压着他，揉捏着他挺翘的屁股用力，在他嘴里野兽般的掠夺。肺里快要不能呼吸了，嘴角被男人吻出的口水不断溢出，高潮中白皙的身子渐渐染上绯色。<br/>
“也不过如此。”渐渐平息了喘息的Vader用一贯冷漠嘲讽的态度，他从Obiwan身体里退出来。<br/>
在Obiwan快要窒息的时候，Alpha终于放开了他香甜的柔唇，将人随手推到在地上，带出两道纠缠的银丝瞬间崩断。被松开香唇的少年，大口大口的喘息着，带着泪水的脸颊染着性感的羞涩和哀伤。<br/>
“确实很一般。”Anakin的评价显然有些言不由衷，如果不是天色已经大亮，两人其实毫不介意继续下去。<br/>
Obiwan缓慢的动着麻木的手脚，从冰冷的地上坐起来，一双淡蓝色的美眸中蒙着迷雾般的春水，他拽着地上的长袍，小心的擦干净沾着血迹的大腿，咬紧了牙让自己不要在双胞胎面前失声哭泣。<br/>
双胞胎一边推攘打闹，一边捡起衣服各自穿好。<br/>
Vader将空了的竹篮扔到他怀里，高声说道，“‘母亲’大人。我们早上的牛奶还没有喝到。”<br/>
Anakin搂着他的脖子，撇着嘴笑道，“他自己可是喝了一个早上。”<br/>
两人为这句低俗的玩笑放声大笑。<br/>
Obiwan抬起眼睛，愤怒而凶狠的盯着他们，这样倔强又坚硬的表情让两人非常不爽。<br/>
“又想去告状吗？”Vader伸手想帮他擦去脸上的泪痕，但被Obiwan嫌弃般的躲开了。<br/>
“我劝你想都不要想。”Anakin皱起眉头，按住了Vader有些发怒的手臂，他有些担心暴怒下的哥哥会伤到Obiwan。<br/>
这让Vader有些惊奇的看了他一眼，但当他转过头的时候，脸上露出那种阴狠狡猾的微笑，金色的瞳孔闪过危险而残忍的光芒。<br/>
“如果Qui-Gon知道你跟他的儿子们做过的话。”他蹲下来，挑衅的直视着Obiwan愤怒的目光。<br/>
“那就只能离婚了吧。”<br/>
Obiwan的眼睛瞬间变了神色，他再也不能欺骗自己伪装出平静镇定的样子，惊慌失措的少年抱着怀里的篮子发抖。他不得不面对刚刚发生的事情，他跟自己的继子做爱，还是跟他们两个的一次荒诞放纵的乱伦，甚至被其中一个人强行破了身子。<br/>
如果被人知道。Obiwan惊恐的不能自已，如果被Qui-Gon知道。他会多么失望，那岂不是坐实了自己淫乱轻浮的名声。双胞胎只是不满自己这个年轻的继母，他们已经得到了想要的践踏和侮辱。Obiwan闭上眼睛，心想，都过去了，这一切都结束了，只要他不提起，没有人会知道这件事。<br/>
不能，绝对不能让别人知道。</p><p>Obiwan坐在餐桌边，被过度开发的下体还在隐隐作痛，但他依旧坚持着平日里温和从容的模样，尽力正常的跟Qui-Gon谈话。<br/>
双胞胎也没有任何反常的表现，一如既往沉默不语的坐在对面吃完早饭，礼貌的起身告退。<br/>
“晚上见父亲大人。”两人乖巧优雅的向Qui-Gon行礼。<br/>
“晚上见，母亲。”<br/>
Obiwan吓了一跳，他有些惊慌的看向Qui-Gon，后者也对这种突然的转变很是惊讶，但更多的是对他们两个的赞许和肯定。<br/>
“会好起来的。”他在双胞胎离开后低声说道，那种强大坚韧的精神力量安慰了Obiwan，让他不由自主的松了口气。<br/>
“只要坚持完在科洛桑这一年。”Qui-Gon拍拍他的后背。<br/>
Obiwan轻轻的点头，心不在焉的戳着盘子里的鸡蛋。<br/>
虽然话是这样讲，他总是隐约的有种非常不好的感觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜晚的大厅里，壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响。<br/>Qui-Gon放下手里的书，他本来想将眼镜放在Jarjar伸过来的盘子里，但想了想还是摆摆手，放在了茶几上。<br/>Obiwan规矩的坐在书桌后，借着不那么明亮的烛光，仔细的算着庄园的账目。他的手边还有几封需要回复的信件。<br/>金红色的光圈照亮了他的侧脸，圆润光滑的面庞上还未褪去稚嫩的模样。Obiwan歪着头，十分认真的做着每一个主妇的必要工作。<br/>这让Qui-Gon很感动，也觉得十分搞笑。年轻的孩子费尽心力的完成所谓的责任，小心翼翼的做好每一件事。他其实不必这样，Qui-Gon有些心疼的想，自己曾经的那些拒绝和严厉的词语，是不是真的给了他很大的阴影。<br/>“我明天要去皇宫办事。不过，我会叫人找别的马车送你去上学。”<br/>Obiwan的鹅毛笔停了一下，有些疑惑的看着他，“我可以骑马过去。”<br/>Qui-Gon摇头，这让Obiwan有些尴尬，他知道自己又说了一些不合身份的话。哪有正派的贵族Omega会自己骑马上学呢？<br/>“亲爱的主人，Misa立刻就去。”Jarjar刚一转身，Qui-Gon就伸出手抓住了他的领子将人拽回来，低下头躲开了他手里滑飞的盘子。<br/>“这么晚了你去哪里？”Qui-Gon撇了一眼摔在墙上的盘子。<br/>“Misa知道谁有车。”Jarjar得意的说道，一点也不觉得自己做错了什么事。“Master Anakin，他们昨天晚上是坐马车回来的。”<br/>“可以去隔壁——”Obiwan立刻大声说道，感觉到Qui-Gon的注意，又有些惊慌的别开眼睛。<br/>“不论怎么说，你现在是他们的母亲，不能总是躲避他们。”Qui-Gon叹了口气，带了些明显提高的语气“总要慢慢让他们接受你。”<br/>“抱歉。”Obiwan低下头，抓着笔的手微微发抖，墨水在纸上晕出了一小片深色的痕迹。<br/>“我知道他们对你并不是很好，”Qui-Gon走过来，轻轻的拍了拍他的脑袋，“这并不是他们的错，作为养父，我没有好好教育他们如何表达自己的感情。”<br/>“不，这不是你的错。”Obiwan立刻说道，虽然充满了紧张和担忧，他还是极力的维护Qui-Gon，“我还是太年轻，有很多事，做的也不好。”<br/>“不要担心，”Qui-Gon和蔼的笑起来，灰白色的胡子让他看上去更像是Obiwan的父亲，“他们会慢慢了解你。”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon扶着他坐上马车，将毛毯铺在他膝盖上盖好，这样温柔体贴的行为，让Obiwan有些不好意思，他小声的说道，“不用这样，您真的不需要这样做。”<br/>Qui-Gon低声安慰道“我们总要做出点夫妻的样子，才会让他们知道尊重你的重要性。”说完，他在Obiwan的侧脸上轻吻了一下。<br/>一个非常轻柔，几乎没有贴到他的亲吻，但已经让双胞胎觉得非常不爽，他们抱着胳膊站在一边，用那种骇人的目光看着Obiwan。<br/>“好啦！”Qui-Gon下车，看着让自己既骄傲又头疼的双胞胎，略带严厉地大声说道，“一定要照顾好你们的母亲，不要让我失望。”<br/>他看到两人英俊的年轻人低垂着眼睛倔强的模样，又放软了点态度，像他们小时候一样心平气和的教育他们，“Obiwan是个很好的孩——人，我对他的态度也有一个转变的过程，但我希望，你们能跟我一样，感受到他的真诚。”<br/>“知道了，父亲。”Vader率先跳上了车，他的话带着赌气的意味，让Qui-Gon不满的皱起眉头。高大的身体一挤进车厢，瞬间将空间缩小了许多，那种巨大的压迫感让Obiwan差点惊慌的起身。<br/>“我会劝说他的。”Anakin说道，他跳上车夫的位置，熟练的泛着手腕将缰绳抓好，“不要担心，父亲。”他眨眨眼睛，孩子般的天真狡猾模样，“我们都已经是成年人了。”<br/>Qui-Gon被他逗笑了，他到底对双胞胎还是充满了信任和自豪，这样优秀的孩子们，总会慢慢忘记他们的自负傲慢，礼貌的跟Obiwan交往。</p><p>还没等车子转弯，Qui-Gon的身影才刚刚从窗子里消失，Vader立刻放下了窗帘，他扑过来按住了Obiwan的手腕，将他圈在座椅和自己的胳膊里。<br/>“我有一个非常真诚的提议。”<br/>Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，一眨不眨的看着他的脸庞，那种Alpha发情的味道越发浓重，在狭小的车厢里铺天盖地的席卷而来，他的身子完全僵硬。感觉到那只大手顺着他的腰身向下摸去，Obiwan高声叫起来，<br/>“不行——”<br/>Vader猛的抬起眼睛，凶狠的目光带着被拒绝的恼羞成怒，野兽一样的疯狂和痴迷，让Obiwan毫不怀疑他会扑过来咬死自己。<br/>“我一会还要去学校。”Obiwan说完这句，立刻就后悔了，难道重要的不是他们不能发生这种关系吗？<br/>“你配合一点的话，一次就可以。”Vader轻松的说道，不再理会他的抗拒，亲吻着Obiwan干爽香甜的脸蛋，慢慢的滑向柔软脆弱的脖颈，强硬的按着Obiwan的手腕，开始摸索他的腰带。<br/>“一次也不行。”Obiwan挣扎着躲到了一边，缩在角落里，忍不住摸索自己被弄疼的脖子，这个家伙一定已经把他的皮肤弄红了。<br/>“还不够吗？”Obiwan有些生气的瞪着他，那双温柔绵软的眼睛带着一些愤恨的颤动，“你们上次觉得侮辱的我还不够吗？我究竟做了什么，你们要这样对待我？”<br/>“你不应该跟Qui-Gon结婚。”Vader十分直接的回答道。<br/>“这是我们两个的事情，你们没有权利阻止。”Obiwan直起身子，愤怒攥起拳头。<br/>“那你也不能总是以我们的母亲自居！”Vader并不比他平静，他的怒吼传到了车外，坐在前面的Anakin忍不住回身敲了一下玻璃。<br/>Obiwan愣住了，他没有想到双胞胎在意的竟然是这件事。他的声音柔和了一些，轻声说道“我很抱歉，我知道以我的年纪，确实很难让你们接受。”<br/>“你根本什么都不知道！”Vader粗鲁的打断了他，他别过头，似乎在平息自己内心焦躁暴怒的情绪，深邃的眼睛里转动着汹涌波涛般的怒火和说不出的情绪。<br/>Obiwan吓了一跳，他当然不知道究竟发生过什么，Qui-Gon从没有提起过关于如何收养他们的事情。他心理突然冒出一个想法，若是他们曾经有过母亲，还对母亲有着很深刻的眷恋和感情，那么自己的出现，会不会真的是对他们内心情感巨大的冲击。<br/>“我很抱歉。”他伸出手，柔软冰冷的指尖轻轻的碰了一下Vader的手背，感到他并没有躲闪，Obiwan慢慢的将整个手掌附了上去，轻盈温柔的表达自己的友善和理解。<br/>“我真的没有任何恶意，也并不是需要‘母亲’这种身份。只是希望能跟你们友好的相处。”至少，在这一年。Obiwan抬起头，露出来一个柔软真诚的微笑，他扬起的嘴角推动着脸颊变得更加饱满，浅色的瞳孔里带着那种淡淡的妥协和讨好的味道。<br/>“真的吗？”Vader垂下眼睛看着他，心情似乎已经平复下来，他抬起手，用粗糙的指尖摩擦着Obiwan的脸颊。<br/>“嗯，”Obiwan赶紧点头，他在心里暗自松了口气，其实只要把话说开了，他们其实也没有那么可怕。<br/>“很好。”Vader勾着嘴角笑起来，那种阴森可怕带着狡诈的神情重新回到他脸上，他的手掌突然翻过来按住了Obiwan的手，抚摸着他脸蛋的手指向着鲜红的嘴角探去，挑逗般的拨弄娇嫩的嘴唇，将拇指强行塞入他嘴里。<br/>“那我就仁慈的批准你，用嘴帮我做这一次。”</p><p>Obiwan趴在Vader的大腿上，在那种色情玩味的注视下闭上眼睛，缓缓的张开嘴将带着浓烈信息素味道的性器含了进去，布满青筋的柱体在他青涩小心的舔弄下慢慢胀大。<br/>“你总哭什么？”Vader有些不耐烦的嘟囔，他看着挂在浅棕色睫毛上的水珠，心理涌起了说不出的焦急。<br/>“是你主动要求这样的，又装什么贞洁。”<br/>明明是你威胁我的！如果不这样做，就去告诉Qui-Gon我勾引你们。Obiwan当然无法反驳，他睁开眼睛略带哀怨的看了一眼Vader。<br/>突然放在Obiwan脑袋上的大手，按着他的头，在胯下开始上顶，一下比一下顶的深。Obiwan呜咽着努力放松喉咙，尽力让自己不被激烈的动作弄的过于疼痛。Vader眯着眼睛享受着在柔滑狭小口腔里的感觉，深喉的快感弥补了Obiwan稚嫩的技术。<br/>感觉到嘴里的阴茎越来越大，Obiwan不得不用小手握住了柱身，被戳弄到无处躲藏的舌头不知道碰到了哪里，让Vader舒适的哼了一声，放在他嘴里的性器微微抖动。Obiwan的小脸上泛出绯红，眼神迷离还含着水雾，红润的小嘴边流出晶莹的口水。<br/>看到他这样淫乱诱人的模样，Vader眼眸一暗，又按着他的头用力捅向深处，紧紧的将人按在胯下，噎的Obiwan眼泪直流。他太大了，太粗了，交合过的Alpha强势熟悉的味道，将他环绕，包围，微微揉动到浑身燥热。<br/>最后的一个深顶，插入他娇嫩的喉咙深处，让人作呕的剧烈异物感和着头部陡然增大带来的胀痛，还来不及做出反应。滚烫的精液喷涌而出直接射进了喉道里，Obiwan粉红的眼睛微微泛白，来不及吞咽的白浆顺着嘴角溢了出来，滴在天鹅绒椅面上。<br/>马车似乎已经停了下来，Obiwan扶着座椅企图站起来，还泛着红晕的小脸略有些呆滞，鲜红的嘴微微肿着，眼神迷离的用毛毯轻轻擦着嘴角。<br/>车门从外面打开了，Obiwan下意识的在强光下遮了一下脸，眯着眼睛看着背光站立的人影。<br/>“好了吗？”Anakin清亮带着奶气的嗓音响起来，他利落的跳上车，抓住了Obiwan的手腕，急切亲吻他的手背，笑的爽朗又热情。<br/>“轮到我了。”<br/>Obiwan惊呆了，他看着下车的Vader大喊道，“你说了就一次的。”<br/>“我们两个人，一人一次的。”Anakin拽着他扭动的身子按在车厢的地板上，一边笑着亲吻他闪躲的脸蛋，一边飞快的拽开了Obiwan的腰带。<br/>“别，别这样，我还要上课，来不及的。”Obiwan抓住他的手臂，小声哀求，他豁出去般的说着那些下流的话语，“我可以用嘴的，我可以——”<br/>“你好偏心。”Anakin毫不在意Omega那些胡乱的挣扎，他很快就靠着身体的优势拽下了Obiwan的裤子，抓着他洁白的小腿不住的亲吻。<br/>“不是的，我只是用嘴给他做。”Obiwan摇着头，努力想将小腿从他手里抽出来，甚至主动伸手摸向Anakin的下体，想让他赶快满足好放过自己。<br/>“这么着急？”Anakin笑道，将手指顺着打开的大腿内侧深入进去，像这样娇软淫荡的Omega只要稍微用力插几下，很快就会毫无反抗能力。Anakin抱着他的左腿扛在肩上，将人牢牢的按在地上，一边用手指抽动，慢慢扩张，一边欣赏着他被玩弄到又是舒爽又是痛苦的表情，胯下勃起的阴茎在洁白细嫩的大腿内侧来回磨动。<br/>“你就是偏心，Obiwan，”Anakin看着他含着泪不住摇头，轻轻的嘶咬着小腿上紧绷的肌肉，“还说没有，你上次让哥哥进入了生殖腔。”<br/>Obiwan突然瞪大了眼睛，他眼睁睁的看着Anakin扶着自己粗大火热的性器，磨蹭着一句柔软的穴口，稍稍用力就推开了湿热的内壁，慢慢深入进来，深色狰狞的巨无慢慢莫入了他洁白的臀缝，全部消失在视线里。坚硬的柱体，被娇嫩敏感的肉壁包裹着，甚至能够描绘出上面棱角的痕迹，Obiwan能感觉到任何一点轻轻的抖动。<br/>“你——”<br/>“为什么我不可以？”Anakin的微笑渐渐褪去，他抓着Obiwan的腰狠狠的顶了一下，迫使娇小的人疼痛的呻吟了一下。他完全没有给Obiwan适应的时间，立刻快速的耸动起来。<br/>Obiwan的身子上下乱晃，被这样剧烈又突然的动作折磨到哭泣着求饶，来回拍打的臀部上不知是汗水还是体液干涸带来的湿冷，脖子上慢慢出现了薄汗，泛着诱人的红潮的脸蛋带着投入情欲的迷茫快乐，他娇喘着，配合着Anakin的动作挺起腰扭动。<br/>“啊，啊，唔……，不要，Anakin，啊”<br/>碰到了深处颤抖的凹陷，Anakin撇了下嘴，俯下身亲吻了一下不停喘息的小嘴。用鼻尖在泛着汗光的脸上揉动，亲昵而充满爱意，“我好想标记你。”<br/>Obiwan被这句话吓了一跳，恢复了一点理智，他突然绞紧的后穴，让Anakin舒服的深吸了一口气，他将性器抵在微微张合抽搐的内腔口，来回轻轻磨蹭，感受着害怕的少年生理性的颤动。<br/>“不要开玩笑了。”Obiwan摇着头，不小心对上了Anakin的眼睛，一种带着好奇和探索的目光看着他。<br/>“要是我这样做了呢？”他带着那种自负而骄傲的微笑，用力的挺腰，对着已经松软的生殖腔挤了进去，出乎意料的紧实，比他想象的还要狭窄，快速的吮吸过后牢牢的箍住了性器的前端。这样剧烈的刺激，让Anakin差点直接交代出来，他咬着牙在大脑空白的快感中强行找回理智，Obiwan就没有这么幸运了，剧烈的疼痛和Alpha的强行进入让那种复杂纠缠的酸涨和疼痛一起炸裂开来，身体承受不住猛然飙升的快感，瞪大的眼眸里只有失神的呆滞。<br/>“你流了好多水。”Anakin低头，用手抚摸两人交合的部位，本来就被撑到极限的肌肉敏感脆弱，在手指粗糙的磨动下微微颤抖，他举起沾满了淫液的两根手指，指缝间拉出的银丝让他觉得很新奇。<br/>Anakin慢慢的抽出来，在Obiwan刚刚放松下来的时候，再次用力挤开生殖腔插了进去，那种强行打开紧闭入口的感觉，让他觉得非常舒爽，怪不得大家都想拥有自己的Omega，怪不得竟然有那种靠着性爱谋权夺利的Omega，Anakin眯着眼睛，一边来来回回享受不断冲上大脑的快感，一边抱着Obiwan的脖子亲吻他优美的脖子，颤抖的锁骨，留下一点点红色的吻痕。要是Obiwan爬上的是他的床，他又怎么能拒绝呢？<br/>“怪不得Qui-Gon那么喜欢你。”他小声的嘟囔，“我也喜欢。”<br/>Obiwan根本不知道他在说什么，可怜的少年已经完全淹没在情欲的海洋中，那种被点燃的饥渴夹杂着对Alpha的生理渴望，完全的占据了他的内心，到处都是那些浓郁沉木般的味道，带着对第一次性爱的记忆，让他想要跟身上的Alpha撒娇，想拥抱他，想亲吻他，想要跟他荒淫疯狂的交合，直到被精液沾满，直到全身上下都充满他的味道。<br/>不知道什么时候车又停了下来，Vader打开门，略带不满的问道“你们怎么还没有结束。”当他看到这一幕，不自然的挑起眉，Obiwan看到了一张充满了不满和报复欲的面孔，<br/>“你为什么不同意跟我做呢？就那么喜欢他吗？”<br/>在科洛桑绝地学院大门的不远处，一辆黑色的皇室官员马车停在街角，马车上的风铃不时叮铃作响。Windu远远的看到了马车，但他并没有在意，挥手叫侍卫将大门关闭。<br/>马车的玻璃窗上，一只苍白的手，指节微微用力的弯曲，缓缓的滑落。Obiwan在狭窄的车厢里面，被两个身材高大的Alpha轮番奸淫，激烈的交合。<br/>Vader从背后压着他一只手腕，将人按在地上，狠命的拽着柔软的腰身，在娇嫩的甬道里插动，刚刚已经被Anakin内射进去的浓稠精液，在剧烈的运动中夹带出来，飞溅到四周。Obiwan被操弄到只知道失神着呻吟乱叫。<br/>休息过来的Anakin扶着下体在他脸上蹭弄，趁着Obiwan大张着嘴尖叫的空隙，伸进了鲜红嘴唇里。他扶着Obiwan的头，轻轻抽动，试着向里深入紧窄的喉道。<br/>    Obiwan无法思考，食髓知味的身子沉溺在两个强健凶猛的Alpha带给他的无上快感中。沙哑的喉咙不住的呜咽，当两个人终于低吼着一起在他身体里释放后，Obiwan脱力般的趴在地上，被汗水浸透的衬衫挂在臂弯处，白皙的手指微微抽动。失神的小脸上挂着Anakin刚刚射上去的精液，红肿的嘴角溢出一点淫靡的白浊。身后的浓精从无法闭合的穴口淌出，流到地面上，被内射的极深的精液撑的他的小腹里微微臌胀。<br/>Anakin弯着腰，一边整理自己的衣服，一边笑道“学校关门了。没办法，看来我们只能回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>   Qui-Gon听到马车的声音略有些惊讶，他没想到双胞胎会回来的这样早。以他对孩子们的了解，送过Obiwan之后，他们一定会跑去城里会朋友。<br/>   显然他们也没有想到Qui-Gon会在，看到Qui-Gon的一瞬间，Anakin差点松手把怀里的人摔在地上。<br/>   “父亲？！”Anakin有些惊讶的叫了一声，Vader在身后拍了他一下。<br/>   “发生了什么？”Qui-Gon厉声问道，将Obiwan也吓了一跳，他连忙挣出Anakin的怀抱，小声说道。<br/>“没，没什么，我不太舒服。”他慌乱的目光躲避着Qui-Gon的眼睛，红晕羞怯的模样倒确实像是生了病。<br/>Qui-Gon将人拽过来，略带疑惑的看了一眼双胞胎，那只干爽温暖的大手贴在Obiwan头上试探了一下，确实热了一点。他松了口气，搂过Obiwan的肩膀扶他回去，看热闹的Jarjar匆忙跑去拿药箱。<br/>“可能是昨天夜里着凉了，我早就说过你不需要做那么多事情。”Qui-Gon低声安慰他，“吃点药好好休息一下。”<br/>Obiwan在这样父亲般的慈爱中略微放松下来，昏沉的头脑迷迷糊糊的靠在他结实有力的肩膀上，在这样惊慌疲惫的性爱后，他确实需要休息一下。<br/>双胞胎对视了一眼，一种无名的怒火在胸腔里燃烧起来，这样事实上并没有带着其他意味的亲昵，看在他们眼中充满了别样的猜忌和刺痛。<br/>Jarjar不合时宜的跑了回来，他高声叫道，“看啊，Misa从来没有见过这么恩爱的新婚夫妻。”</p><p> </p><p>Obiwan躺在床上，他竟然真的发了烧，在床上迷迷糊糊的躺了一周，整个人都充满了酸软无力。<br/>好在Qui-Gon和Jarjar轮流陪着他，没有给双胞胎任何靠近的时机，实际上Jarjar说起过，他们似乎被皇帝召回了宫里。<br/>有时候，他经常忘记，这两个对他粗鲁下流的家伙，还是帝国赫赫有名的军官。真是神奇，Obiwan叹气，他有些愤恨的想，要是皇帝将他们派出去就好了，只要一年，只要让他能顺利的从科洛桑毕业。<br/>在这几天的修养中，他回想了很多事情，出身不好的自己，为了能够继续在科洛桑的学业，费尽力气哀求Qui-Gon。那么多次的绝望和无助，他已经战胜了那么的痛苦和失败，这不算什么，Obiwan乐观的想，只要我一毕业，就可以永远的离开他们。<br/>双胞胎只是觉得好玩吧，那种无聊空虚的贵族少年，在消磨自己的时间，把玩弄养父的妻子当作是刺激新奇的游戏。Obiwan闭上眼睛，将冰冷的手背贴在额头上，他们那么优秀，长得也十分健硕英俊，完全可以随意的找到心甘情愿结合的Omega。<br/>等到他们玩腻了，自然会觉得无聊而主动离开。<br/>床边的铃声打断了他的胡思乱想，这是Jarjar在楼下通知他到了晚饭时间，许久没有下楼的Obiwan慢慢从床下下来，他已经感觉好多了，不想Qui-Gon再为他担心。<br/>  当他推开门走进饭厅时，几乎是一瞬间明白，自己又掉入了陷阱，那里并没有Jarjar和Qui-Gon的身影，只有双胞胎。Vader叉着长腿随意的坐在椅子上，Anakin附身爬在他的椅背上，两人似乎正在交谈。<br/>  见到他推门进来，Anakin的眼睛明显一亮，他大步走过来，带着那种压制性的Alpha信息素味道。<br/>“Obiwan，你果然已经好多了。”<br/>Obiwan不知道自己该怎么回答，他本能的后腿了一步，却被Anakin抓着肩膀抱在怀里，柔软香甜的Omega终于又回到了自己的怀抱，这样满足安心的感受让Anakin深吸了口气。<br/>他将Obiwan抱起来，放在Vader的腿上，两人一起像爱抚玩具的孩子一般，温柔又色情的摸着他露出的肌肤。<br/>“好久了，”Vader抓着他的头发，放在鼻子下轻嗅，“你的头发都长了一些。”<br/>“不要这样，Vader，放我下来。”Obiwan焦急的推开他们的手，“你父亲马上会下来的。”<br/>Vader的眼睛猛地抬起来看着他，金色的眸子在昏暗的灯光下诡异莫测，“你还没有明白吗？”<br/>他的另一只手摸索着掀起了Obiwan的长袍，不顾少年的挣扎和阻拦，顺着他光滑纤长的大腿摸到了微热的缝隙，<br/>“我就是要当着他的面，占有你。”</p><p> </p><p>————————————tbc————————<br/>本来想四节结束，<br/>哎，一个pwp被我越搞越长，<br/>不过写什么不是开车呢，<br/>无所谓了，<br/>我已经看开了。</p><p>下章就是我爱的，<br/>夫前系列之 餐厅<br/>真不想暴露性癖（都看什么乱七八糟的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>餐桌下，厚重的帘布遮挡中，一片漆黑。<br/>Obiwan沉浸在被突然拽倒的眩晕中，Vader的胳膊将他紧紧搂在怀里，一只大手捂住了他的嘴。<br/>他听见了门口慢慢走近的脚步声，Qui-Gon低沉温和的声音在跟身边的人交谈。Obiwan呜呜的挣扎着抗议，又是气愤又是羞怯。<br/>“你要叫可以大声的叫，”Vader贴在他耳边威胁道，“要是让父亲看到，你猜他还不会不会要你？”说完就松开了手，一边摸索着亲吻他的锁骨，一边顺着向下摸索着想要深入湿润的缝隙。<br/>Obiwan咬着自己的手指，闷哼出声，费力的伸手企图推开他的身体。<br/>“Anakin——”Qui-Gon高亢的音调响起来，Obiwan瞬间动作僵硬，Vader一手摸着他柔软的腰肢，另一只手揉动着穴口轻轻一推，将两根手指挤了进去来回抽动。<br/>“父亲。”Anakin的声音回答道，他们两人在餐桌旁坐下，靴子将严密的桌帘掀起一点缝隙，一丝丝的光芒照亮了一小片区域，让Obiwan能够看清靴子的轮廓。<br/>他被Vader的手指磨蹭撩拨的几乎哭出来，那两根灵活有力的手指，跟它们的主人一样可恶，用力的在嫩肉堆叠的后穴中揉动，到处试探着骚动。Obiwan捂着嘴巴控制自己不要出声，贴在Vader的胸前不住的摇头哀求。<br/>“Vader去哪里了？”Qui-Gon问道。<br/>“他在照顾母亲，等下再下来吃饭。”Anakin高声说道。<br/>贴在Obiwan耳边的人低沉的笑了一下，亲吻着Obiwan滚烫的耳朵，拽下他紧咬的手指放在嘴里舔弄。<br/>黑暗稍稍隐藏了Obiwan的羞耻和恐惧，但也让他的身体由于过度的恐惧而变得加倍敏感，Vader将手指从他体内抽出来，带出的湿润水渍粘在Obiwan的大腿上，让他清醒的意识到体内已经被玩弄的如何泛滥。<br/>“哦？”Qui-Gon有些诧异的看着Anakin，他听到伴随着自己的声音，似乎响起了一下娇弱求饶般的喘息，但过于荫蔽的声响只是稍纵即逝。<br/>“Obiwan还没有好吗？”他回头问 Jarjar。<br/>“Misa这就去看看他。”<br/>“Jarjar！”Anakin喊住了它，“我们就不要打扰他们了。”他转向Qui-Gon带着一种浮夸的笑意说道，“他好不容易才愿意亲近母亲。”<br/>他的脚不留痕迹的掀起一点桌帘，用余光将挣扎着伸出的小脚轻易盖住，微微笑了一下。<br/>Qui-Gon想了想，认为很有道理。他欣慰的点点头，“我为你们感到骄傲。”<br/>Anakin收回目光，优雅的抖开自己的餐巾铺在腿上。<br/>“我也是。”<br/>他说谎——，Obiwan咬着衣角，眼泪颤动着在眼眶中打转。他被一双大手捏住了腰，在刚刚Qui-Gon说话的时候被Vader狠狠的拉开大腿捅了进去。<br/>Vader的阴茎被柔软湿润的后穴缠住，在主人紧张的颤抖中吮吸不止，爽的有些飘飘然的Alpha哪里会再想两人躲在桌下的事情，他将性器一点一点拉出去，感受那种缠绵柔滑的摩擦感，然后在狠狠的捅进去，大力冲撞的Obiwan身体来回摇晃。<br/>强烈的刺激和随时可能被发现的羞耻，让Obiwan满脸通红，他死命的咬住不那么柔软的棉麻衣角，呜呜咽咽的声音微小沉闷，像是在哭泣又像是舒服的呻吟，不知是极爽还是求饶，激起身上的Alpha只想更用力的蹂躏。<br/>“Obiwan是个很好的孩子，”Qui-Gon难得跟Anakin心平气和的说起这件事，他还是想尝试着让儿子们对Obiwan多有些尊重和认可，“他没有传言中那么不堪。”<br/>Anakin当然知道是什么不堪，他咽下嘴里的酒，带着酸涩的感觉突然问道，“真的吗？”<br/>“当然，他非常谦虚严谨，你知道Windu教授，连他都很看好Obiwan。”<br/>“哦，Windu，”Anakin有些厌恶的呲了下牙，但他关心的根本就不是这件事，Qui-Gon也看出了他的想法，他犹豫了一下，还是不准备避讳那些事。<br/>“他是个单纯规矩的Omega，那些下流肮脏的传言都不是真的。”Qui-Gon好像有听见了那种声音，他低头看了一下自己的汤盆，桌子似乎也在微微晃动。<br/>“所以他不是靠着色诱你跟他结婚的？”Anakin立刻大声说道，吸引Qui-Gon的注意，他用脚轻轻的踢了一下桌子底下的Vader。<br/>Qui-Gon看着他，对这种话表示极度的反感。他皱起眉，“不，我很奇怪究竟是谁说的这种话。Obiwan是个正直诚实的人，Anakin，你们相信这样的谣言也是在质疑我的品行吗？”<br/>Anakin摇头，似乎松了口气，肩膀都微微塌下去一点。<br/>“我也理解你们的不适应，”Qui-Gon和蔼的说道，他继续用勺子搅拌起自己的汤，将那种微微的涟漪变成剧烈旋转的波纹，“他是个温柔善良的孩子，绝对不会做出任何不合礼法的事。”<br/>Obiwan听到这些话，突然用尽全身力气挣扎起来，他刚刚被弄到了一次内腔潮吹的高潮，弱小的体力跟Vader相比简直不值一提。这种平日里可能欲拒还迎的情趣，此刻的黑暗中只是令Vader升出焦急的愤怒，本就不能剧烈动作的Alpha，此刻欲火高涨，浑身蕴含燃烧的能量得不到充足酣畅的释放，Omega的拒绝和持续的挣扎只会让他烦躁不已。<br/>Obiwan仰着脖子，干涩的哼了一声，不断潮吹的事实让他无法否体内将人逼疯的强烈快感。他承受不住的混身抽搐，体内磨蹭的火热阴茎似乎挑拨起了他的空虚和饥渴，每一根毛孔都在欢乐的叫喧，需要Alpha又粗又硬的性器狠狠的进入，进入到更深，更窄，更加柔软酥痒的地方。他不停的摇头，一半在躲避Vader湿热的亲吻，一半是拒绝这种快感的侵噬，为什么会轻易的被他们两个扑倒，为什么一次又一次的无法抗拒，他究竟是不是在纵容这样背德荒淫的出轨，难道他真的是人皆可夫的淫荡家伙？<br/>“我相信你，”Anakin突然的声音，将Obiwan从模糊的边缘拉回来，竭力维持着意识清醒，生怕过分的动作引起外面还在用餐的人怀疑。<br/>Qui-Gon满意的笑了一下，他拍拍Anakin的肩膀，“希望你能说服你哥哥也相信他。”<br/>Anakin挑起眉，略带好奇的问道，“你们还会打算要孩子吗？”<br/>Qui-Gon差点一口汤喷出来，他不住的咳嗦，拍打着桌面。<br/>Obiwan吓的紧绷着身子，突然夹紧的甬道让Vader仰着头猛抽了口气，他抓着Obiwan的双腿揽在自己强健的胳膊下，一瞬间的失重吓的Obiwan主动还住了他的脖子，好像他主动投入了Alpha的怀抱，这样的依赖感让Vader温柔的亲吻了一下他发顶作为回应。<br/>但Omega显然并没有感觉到，他僵硬的肌肉痉挛到抽筋，体内长度傲人的性器狠狠的撞在了生殖腔的入口上，毫无征兆的插了进去。突然的刺激又痛又爽，被撑开的狭窄入口中流出抑制不住的湿热液体，浇在Vader阴茎的顶端，将Alpha裹挟在粘腻温暖的海洋里。<br/>几乎将Obiwan逼疯的快感，让他再也叫不出声，大大张开的嘴里，已经被完全打湿的一团衣服缓缓掉落。他听得见Qui-Gon还在咳嗦，Jarjar匆忙的倒水确手忙脚乱的打翻了一大堆盘子，他踩到了什么东西摔倒在地上，巨大的声响掩盖住了Obiwan绝望的求饶和呻吟。<br/>Vader在这样的嘈杂中不再忌讳的耸动起来，巨大的性器狠狠的撞击着肉内的生殖腔，他喜欢完全插入到里面，然后转动着来回顶弄狭小的内腔，让扩张到极致的入口锁着膨胀的头部，来回撸动结实的柱体。甜腻沙哑的呻吟不断从Obiwan口中溢出，<br/>“呜……呜哈，轻，啊，嗯嗯”<br/>他渐渐在Vader的亲吻中忘记了自己身处何地，高亢的快感声势浩大的来袭，完全无力抵挡，Obiwan的声音慢慢变大，又哭又叫，分不清是泪还是汗水顺着他的脖子流淌到光滑的胸膛上。<br/>“Misa非常抱歉，”Jarjar试着扶着桌子站起来，“Misa，马上——”<br/>他才走了一步，又踩到了什么一下向后仰过去，手扑腾着拽住了桌上的台布，一下将更多的盘子酒杯拽倒在地。连带着，桌帘被高高掀起，突然明亮的视野让Obiwan猛地惊醒一般，他差点尖叫出声，身前秀气的阴茎在这样暴露般的惊吓和慌乱中射了出来。<br/>Vader及时的堵住了他的嘴，将尖叫全部噎了回去。他按住了Obiwan的手腕，将人牢牢的抱在怀里，掠夺般的吮吸他香甜的味道。<br/>“Jarjar”Qui-Gon有些无奈的扶额，他站起来，无奈的看着这个狼藉的地方。<br/>Anakin看到了几乎暴露的两人，昏暗的光线下，他能看到Obiwan赤裸的长腿散发着诱人的光泽，小巧圆润的脚趾用力的卷曲。于是他赶紧说道，“父亲，你快回去吧，我来处理这边的事情。”<br/>Qui-Gon对他点点头，他刚走了几步，突然转身停住了。<br/>桌子下刚刚松了一口气的人再次紧张起来，两个就快要达到快感巅峰的人强行将自己的理智拉回来，停住了动作，小幅度的喘息，感受着临近边缘的奔溃和细微跳动的搔痒，倾耳等待着Qui-Gon的任何动静。<br/>Anakin也非常紧张，他已经能够闻到两人散发出的信息素味道，没有了桌帘的遮挡，再稍微等一下，这种情欲糜烂的味道就会扩散到整个屋子里。<br/>“我们很可能会决定要一个孩子，”Qui-Gon看着Anakin猛然瞪大的眼睛，他思考了一下还是决定用这样的谎言来换取双胞胎对Obiwan的信任和尊敬。“不过你们放心，我会只让他继承Dooku过去的头衔和土地。”<br/>他刚一转身，Jarjar就高喊着，蹦蹦跳跳跟了上去。<br/>Vader将Obiwan推倒在地，带着报复性的猛烈冲撞，他咬着牙在娇嫩的内腔里顶弄，好像要将刚刚收到的惊吓和压抑全部找回来。Obiwan哭着喊疼，但他的眼泪完全换不来Vader的心软，感觉到体内的巨物颤抖，他疯狂的挣扎起来，“不要，不要内射，求你了，啊，唔，唔，Vader，求你了，别这样！求求你！”<br/>忍了很久的惊慌和委屈让他凄厉的哭泣爆发出来，Vader只觉得是被欺骗一般的厌烦，他抓着Obiwan的长发，强硬的按着他面对自己。<br/>“不许再让他碰你。”<br/>Obiwan被顶的呜咽了两声，他还没来得及说话，体内抖动的性器突然喷射，内壁被轻轻拍动的感觉让他双腿抽动，痉挛着蜷缩起腰脊。<br/>“你再敢勾引他，我就真的让他看看我是怎么操你。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，胸腔再强烈的快感中剧烈起伏。终于结束射精后，Vader从Obiwan身体里慢慢抽出来，边整理好自己的衣服边拉着他的腿，欣赏被自己弄到熟透糜烂的柔软身体。Omega原本青涩的身体，在这几次性爱的滋养下变得丰满圆润了一些。<br/>从桌子下出来的Vader挑起眉环视了一圈，Anakin抱着胳膊非常无奈的说道“我真是服了Jarjar了，真不知道为什么父亲非要留着他。”<br/>他弯下腰，将还在失神颤抖的Obiwan从桌子下抱出来，Anakin亲吻着微微抖动的红唇，温柔的抚摸着他滚烫的脸颊，“你真把他吓得不轻。”<br/>Vader不在意的哼了一声，拽过桌上一盘完好冷切肉，用叉子圈起来开始用餐。<br/>感觉到抱着自己的人还有一些温柔怜悯的情绪，Obiwan哀求的看着他，小声呼唤着他的名字，“Anakin，Anakin——”<br/>“我在这里”Anakin微笑着抚摸着他的侧脸，手顺势也滑过他柔顺光滑的头发，他突然的将人抱起来放在桌子上。被拽掉台布的木质长桌光滑微凉，让Obiwan不自觉的哆嗦。<br/>“Anakin，别这样了，今天不行。”Obiwan推着他的手，淡蓝色的眼睛哭红了一圈，那种无辜真诚的哀求，怎么会不让人觉得可怜。<br/>但也会更加激起Alpha的施虐心，尤其是被嫉妒蒙蔽了双眼的人，Anakin的右手虽然小心翼翼地撩起Obiwan的头发，帮他别在耳后，左手毫不留情按着他柔软肉感的腰身，将自己的下体顺着被操到柔软红肿的甬道推了进去。<br/>“你准备跟他生孩子？”他问道。<br/>Obiwan不知道该如何回答，他只是略带哀怨的看着Anakin，这显然让Alpha非常不满，他伸手狠狠地在Obiwan柔软的屁股上掴了一巴掌，受到惊吓的少年高呼一声，内里紧紧的吮吸了一下Anakin的阴茎。这样的快感让Alpha兴奋，他接连的拍打让Obiwan哭着喊疼，一边的屁股红彤彤的肿了起来。<br/>“你不可以让他碰你！听到没有！”Anakin每打一下就提高了嗓音。<br/>“可是，”Obiwan小声的哀求，“他是我的丈夫，我怎么能？”<br/>Vader在旁边噗呲笑了一声，“你还记得他是你丈夫，就不应该让他的儿子艹你。”<br/>Obiwan有些绝望的看了他一眼，又被Anakin抓着下巴用力的亲吻了一下，“那就让我做你的Alpha吧”他不由分说的耸动起来，在已经柔软湿滑到不行的甬道内来回抽动，按摩一样顺从缠绵的服侍让他的心理产生了极大的快慰和得意，“让我标记你，Obiwan，你就是我的了。”<br/>Obiwan猛烈的摇头拒绝，他深深的恐惧这件事，已经都被玩弄到这样的地步了，绝对不能再让他们做出那种事，一旦被标记，一切的一切就都不可挽回了。他还要继续生活，他还有那么多的憧憬和向往。少年的面孔因为悲伤而扭曲，他皱着眉闭上眼睛，在身体情欲快感的无耻背叛和惊慌委屈的精神折磨中反复晃动。<br/>Vader停下手里的叉子，在撞击的响声中欣赏着Obiwan屈辱倔强的神情。他咬着牙不停的摇晃脑袋，被打湿的发丝粘在他的侧脸上，形成了一张杂乱的网，隐约间露出那点诱人的泪痣。<br/>“好不好嘛？”感觉到Obiwan的拒绝，Anakin故意戏弄他，“只要我停留在这里。”他的阴茎捅开了内腔，似乎真的打算停留在那里。<br/>“不要，不要，”Obiwan吓的连忙喊道，他压着自己的声音生怕路过的人听到。<br/>“可是它就想在这里。”那个‘它’又在里面抖了两下，轻轻敲打着敏感的内壁。<br/>Obiwan惊恐的看着他，少年手足无措的呆滞样子让Anakin非常满意。<br/>“告诉我，你是不是很喜欢它。”他亲吻了一下Obiwan的嘴角，“大声点。”<br/>“什……，什么？”Obiwan不明所以的问道，体内的性器又用力顶了一下。<br/>“说它让你好舒服，好喜欢。”Anakin附在他耳边低声教导。<br/>Obiwan别过头脸蛋通红，他的大眼睛里写满了羞耻和拒绝。Anakin被这下委屈又无奈的神情迷的神魂颠倒，他差点就立刻交待出来，又是狠狠的一巴掌打上了Obiwan的屁股，鼓起好高的红印。<br/>“我的耐心是有限的，你最好想清楚。”Anakin微微退出里面绞紧的小口，在Obiwan放松的一刻再次强硬的顶了进去。“等下Jarjar回来收拾东西，你想叫就晚了。”<br/>Vader靠在椅背上，冷笑了一声，“这样的骚货不需要讲道理，你狠狠的来几下，他什么都叫得出口。”<br/>Obiwan呀的一声叫出来，眼泪迷离的眸子瞪的浑圆，体内的性器快速抽动着，带着残忍坚硬的感觉，没轻没重的来回操弄，Anakin享受那种强行打开内腔的感觉，在对Omega的生理压制上，没有什么人会是年轻精力旺盛Aplha的对手。<br/>“不要，啊，啊，呜……呜哈，啊，嗯嗯”<br/>被他弄怕了的Obiwan嗯嗯啊啊的淫叫着，他小声的学着Anakin的话，“好啊，好舒服，里面，啊啊，唔”<br/>“大点声，”Anakin恶劣的笑起来，“还有呢？”<br/>“好喜欢，啊啊，啊，啊——，好喜，好舒服。”突然而来的快感让他猛地提高了声音，好像这样的叫喊确实帮他缓解了一些体内的不安和酸涩。这声之后，Obiwan不再抑制，也无法在阻拦这种倾泻而出的欲望和诱惑，他抱着Anakin的脖子，大声的浪叫起来，发泄着汹涌奔放的欲望和激烈的渴求，想要，好想要，压制不住了。<br/>“啊，Anakin，啊，好深，好舒服，啊啊，唔唔……呜，这里，好舒服，你好硬，唔，啊”<br/>这种突然变味的呼喊，带着少年青涩嗓音的淫乱话语，让Vader不自觉的坐直身体，直勾勾的盯着他们。<br/>“要我嘛？喜欢我嘛？”Anakin按着他的后脑，在娇嫩火热的肌肤上不停的吮吸。<br/>“要，啊啊，更多，啊，再来，Anakin，用力，啊”话语比信息素更加动人，更加容易催眠大脑，陷入癫狂的情欲，Obiwan不清楚自己说了什么，也无法清醒的听见嘴里冒出了多么动听婉转的呻吟，他趴在Anakin身上，那就是欲望灭顶的浪涛中，唯一可以依靠的地方。<br/>“就是这样。”Vader低声说道，他已经站在了两人身边，沙哑低沉的声音带着诱惑阴冷的味道，好像是地狱传来的歌声。“告诉我，你不会让Qui-Gon碰你。”<br/>“我不会，啊啊，Ani，啊，唔唔，唔”Obiwan的嘴被亲吻住了，带着红酒味道的舌头在口腔里来回搅动，让他本来就已经丧失思维的大脑一片空白。<br/>“你不会跟他生孩子。”Anakin在Obiwan耳边说道。Vader按着金色的脑袋亲吻时，Anakin将自己的精液喷射在了生殖腔中，他感受到手臂里的身体不停颤抖，执着的重复了一遍。<br/>“你绝对不会有Qui-Gon的孩子。”<br/>屋子里充满了浓浓的味道，混合着汗水的潮热和信息素的来回碰撞，Obiwan摸索着套上自己的睡衣，低着头不敢看双胞胎。<br/>Anakin将窗子打开了，冰冷的空气流通进来，清醒后的Obiwan充满了悔恨和自责，他为自己的行为和话语感到悲哀。<br/>究竟还要这样多久？会不会有一天，他们真的将自己拉到Qui-Gon面前做？或者真的，在哪次放纵迷乱的性事中按着他强行标记？<br/>在他胡思乱想的时候，Vader突然将人从地上抱起来，Obiwan细弱的挣扎让他差点笑出声。<br/>“你应该回到卧室了，这里太冷了。<br/>再生病，就又会是你勾引Qui-Gon的借口了。”<br/>    Obiwan差点流眼泪，他将头埋在Vader的颈窝上，委屈的不行。<br/>双胞胎哪里还记得，他还都没有吃晚饭啊。</p><p>   “早上好，Master Obiwan！”Jarjar不那么标准的舌头将他从梦中唤醒，Obiwan不自觉的露出来一点笑容，他舒适而惬意的伸了个懒腰，掀开被子起身穿衣。<br/>   “早上好，Jarjar”他接过Jarjar递来的篮子，举起手轻柔的将长发挽了起来，露出过分饱满的脸颊，Obiwan在镜子里左右侧了下脸，他好像比从前胖了那么一点。<br/>一定是因为这三个月没有人再给他找麻烦，Obiwan坐在餐桌上跟身边的Qui-Gon交换了一个温柔贤惠的微笑，他低着头欢快的吃着新做好的梅子酱，那种快乐兴奋的情绪让Qui-Gon也微笑起来。<br/>“你看上去很开心。”他说道，“我很高兴你终于适应了这里的生活。”<br/>不，是因为那两个家伙不在。Obiwan在心理默默的吐槽，但他并不想让Qui-Gon知道这个想法，也不想说谎，于是说道“很感谢你，肯让我邀请同学们过来。”<br/>Qui-Gon叹了口气，接过Jarjar递来毛巾将手擦干净。“不必感谢我，这里就是你自己的家。”<br/>这让Obiwan又有些脸红，他从来没有过这种想法，甚至比起这里，Jedi学院更像是他的家。并非Qui-Gon对他不好，只是那种格格不入的尴尬感觉，让他并没有那么强烈的归属感。<br/>“你放心。”Qui-Gon站起身拍拍他的肩膀，“我会一直待在书房里，不会给你制造不必要的麻烦。”<br/>Obiwan反射性的闪躲了一下，让Qui-Gon的手拍了个空。两人都愣住了，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，张着嘴半天没有发出声音。<br/>“抱——抱歉，我——”<br/>Qui-Gon摆摆手，表示没有放在心上，有时候他并不理解Omega莫名其妙的行为，但也并不会因此有任何想法。他大步走出餐厅，留下Obiwan一个人难过的胡思乱想。</p><p>“哦，Padme”<br/>还没等她下车，Obiwan就扑上去拥抱了她，比他更加娇小的女孩捧着他的脸用力的亲吻了一下。<br/>即使隔着那么远的距离，站在二楼书房里的双胞胎也能看到他脸上鲜红的唇印，那种并不明亮的粉红，烧的他们眼睛发烫。<br/>接连不断的马车停在城堡前的广场上，欢乐的呼喊声跟他们只是隔着一层玻璃，却好像是在被割裂的另一个世界里。<br/>那个世界的Obiwan，是完全不同的一个少年，快乐开朗，会大声的欢笑，温柔亲切的亲吻，抱着同伴的肩膀摇晃。依旧不变的是他的迷人模样，那种敞开心扉的热情和活力，带着健康活泼的气息。Anakin的手指在窗帘上抓的紧了些，他的鼻子完全贴在玻璃窗上，渴望的看着这一切，那么多人，那么多五颜六色的斗篷和外套，但你一眼就可以注意到Obiwan。<br/>“皇帝这次又有什么新的动静吗？”Qui-Gon问道，他皱眉看着双胞胎，隐约有种莫名的异样。这是非常不好的征兆，在他的养子跟自己之间，似乎出现了一些微妙的距离。<br/>Vader收回目光，转向他的养父，“没什么，他只是抱怨自己老了一些。”这句很普通的话，带着说不出的隐晦。<br/>“Vader，我并没有要你透露什么，至少告诉我，继续待在他身边究竟有没有危险。”Qui-Gon的话变得非常严厉，虽然他依然保持着和蔼的语气，但那种压抑的怒火依旧不言而喻。<br/>“你什么都不需要担心。”Anakin也终于转过头，他本想习惯性的拍下手，却发现窗帘干净柔软，带着一点玫瑰的香气。这让他的心变得很柔软，Obiwan，这一定是Obiwan做的，自从他来了家里之后，整个城堡都散发着温馨整洁的气息。<br/>“我早就说过，你不应该跟那些学院里的人混在一起。”Vader略带抱怨的嘟囔了一句，他毫不在意父亲的怒火，随意的走到壁炉边拿起Qui-Gon过去的荣誉勋章，突然间哧笑了一下。<br/>这样的态度让Qui-Gon警觉起来，他坐直了一些，大声说道“我并不是想对你们施加什么影响。但不论皇帝说了什么，我希望你们能好好想清楚再行动！”<br/>Anakin一直低着头没有说话，他的表情可以称得上是麻木厌烦，而另一边的Vader似乎突然对壁炉里的火苗产生了兴趣，一眨不眨的盯着跳动的火焰。<br/>“你的话让我们很惶恐，父亲。”Vader突然说道，他小心的将勋章放了回去，颇为仔细做作的用手指将它摆正。<br/>“这听上去，像是帝国分裂者的言论。”Anakin补充道，他的手摸索着腰间的剑柄，这是战斗前的习惯工作。<br/>“要小心。”Vader向着他的弟弟走了过去，两人并肩站在一起居高临下的看着已经年过花甲的养父，高大的身影阻隔了屋内一大半的光线，让Qui-Gon的心底有种前所未有的恐惧。<br/>他们不再像是自己亲手带大的那两个男孩，而更像是一种冰冷锐利的武器，甚至连靠近都能感觉到寒冷。<br/>“不要像你的老师那样，变成帝国的敌人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不信任他们。”Padme低声说道，黑色的蕾丝绸带下，亮晶晶的眼睛看向墙边的位置，Anakin正站在那里跟一群穿着讲究的军官说话，英俊的少年随意靠在墙上，不停比划惹得周围的人一阵哄笑。<br/>Obiwan不解的看着她，脑袋上巨大的羽毛来回晃动，被黑纱遮住的眼睛，比起Padme那种神秘性感的气息，多了一些圣洁淡雅的感觉，他看上去像极了另一个美丽纯洁的少女。<br/>“三个月前我在Qui-Gon的书房里见到他们那次。情况很微妙，”Padme小声说道，她做出一种虚假的笑容，掩饰着两人不那么明显的交谈。“Bail和我都在怀疑，很有可能针对分裂组织的筛查，就是他们在实行。”<br/>“这太荒谬了，”Obiwan深吸了口气，女士的胸衣勒的他不太能够顺畅的呼吸，他努力平静下来，强迫自己回忆近几个月发生的事情，这样耸人听闻的想法一旦出现，似乎所有的不寻常又都得到了另一种解释。<br/>“他们不会那么做。”Obiwan坚持说道，“他们只是——”他们只是任性妄为的少年而已，前几天还为了睡在他床上的事情彼此争执。Obiwan无法对Padme说出这样的事情，他们那种畸形亲密关系，存在本身就已经是一种罪恶。理所应当的，他几乎知道发生在他们身上的任何事情，双胞胎在他面前根本是无所顾忌的。<br/>他在Padme热切的注视下，心虚的垂下眼睛，换了种说法，“如果是真的，Qui-Gon不会察觉不到。他是他们的父亲。”<br/>“他察觉到了，”Padme毫不客气的说道，“但对他们的爱完全蒙蔽了他对危险的估计。”<br/>她警惕的四下扫视，那些华丽羽毛和绸缎包裹起来的贵族中，藏着皇帝狡猾阴险的眼线，这场声色绚烂的假面舞会，繁华热闹的氛围下，黑暗阴森的危机在悄悄盘旋。<br/>“学院的委员会也对相信他们，”Obiwan小声的说道，他细小柔和的声音，在喧闹的笑声中微不可闻，“我也是。”<br/>Padme转过头，沉着郑重的看着他，精致的妆容衬托着她坚定执着的态度“我们必须做好最坏的打算，Obiwan。一切对别人过度的信任都是盲目的乐观。”</p><p>Vader看到Obiwan的第一眼，不自觉的露出了笑容，金色长发和娇小的身躯让这个Omega如此完美的适合这场舞会的造型。<br/>眼蒙黑纱的雍容贵妇，白皙脸颊上一点深色的泪痣，让纯洁优雅的面孔变得情色。少年柔嫩的肌肤被深绿色绸缎包围，由于过大而不那么合身的领口，使得袖子总是向下滑落，Obiwan不得不一次次用手拉拽，齐肘的蕾丝手套让每一次动作都带着暗示性的诱惑。他玫瑰一般的嘴唇微微湿润，纤细的脖子微微扭转，笑着跟Padme聊天。<br/>Anakin显然也注意到了，他身边的其他人也都注意到了，这让Vader得意的抬起下巴，嘴角上扬。这个天使是属于他们的，他还有更加美丽的样子，除了他们兄弟，不会再有第三个人见过。<br/>是他们的，他跟Anakin交换了一下眼神，那种骄傲自满的感觉溢于言表。<br/>但很快，这样虚荣漂浮的幻觉就破裂掉，两人站直了身子，下颚紧绷到抽搐。<br/>Obiwan抬起头，耳边的碎发温柔的向后垂下，任凭光茫顺着他的鼻梁滑向整个面庞。他小心的将手放在了Qui-Gon的大手上，蓝色的眼眸中闪动着极度的信任和崇拜，他被拉起身，跟随着Qui-Gon挨个向学院中的大师们问好。<br/>两人走在大厅里，那些羡慕嫉妒的目光和话语，那些耀眼夺目的光环，瞬间都落在了他们身上。<br/>他始终是Qui-Gon合法的妻子。<br/>Vader手里的玻璃杯，悄无声息的破碎。<br/>两人面色阴暗凝滞，站在一边的Ahsoka吓了一跳，她小声说道，“这个兆头确实不好，如果皇帝发现，你们的父亲和他的小Omega都是学院派的坚决拥护者——”<br/>“他不是！”Anakin几乎低声呵斥，他严厉的目光下Ahsoka不自觉的哆嗦。<br/>“Obiwan，绝对不是。”Vader低沉的声音接道。</p><p>皇宫中，临时改成休息室的小型书房里，Obiwan艰难的解下了袖子，终于不用再忍受这种不合身的尴尬，他悄悄喘口气。<br/>“Obiwan”Padme和Bail小心的打开门，跟他确认了一下安全才走进来。<br/>Padme直截了当的低声说道，“Satine果然被抓了。”<br/>“她很可能就是被Anakin抓住的。”Bail握着腰间的剑柄，十分紧张的不停检查着窗子和墙壁后面的暗门。<br/>“不可能！Anakin不会做那种事！”Obiwan的嘴唇十分用力，才将差点脱口而出的‘你说谎’三个字咽回去。黑纱下慌乱摇摆的目光，似乎在指责他们这种下作的侮辱。这让Padme充满了的同情，但这不是情绪化的时候，她飞快的说道，“面对现实，Obiwan。我们不能再让伙伴出现任何的危险。”<br/>“你要尽力劝说Qui-Gon，”Bail跟Padme互相点了一下头，“现在只有他还能影响他们的决定。”<br/>“我们不能仅仅把希望寄托在他们能够醒悟这种幻想上。”Padme说道，这个小个子的女孩充满了异常的坚韧和勇气，“还需要想办法，营救Satine。”<br/>Obiwan完全说不出话，有种被人在胸前猛然重击的错觉，极度的痛苦和恐惧涌上喉咙，让他喘不过气——他的胸衣太紧了。<br/>Padme显然更习惯处理女式裙子的情况，她的手指灵活的拽动胸衣的绳子，帮助Obiwan稍微放松了一点。<br/>“我会试着劝说他们，”<br/>Obiwan有着呆滞的看着她，他从来没有想过有一天自己会卷入这种纷杂的政治斗争，只是想认真的做好自己的事。<br/>但就像Yoda大师告诉他的，这就是他的事，他必须为自己曾经的决定负责。他为了能够在绝地学院上学，而选择嫁给Qui-Gon；为了能够留下来，一次又一次的纵容双胞胎的强迫；为了保护那些无辜受害的人，他加入了大师们反对皇帝的活动。而现在他必须选择，到底要对谁忠诚。<br/>答案似乎显而易见，他的理智非常清楚，那些光明正直的理由，他应该站在哪里。但他犹豫了一下，哪怕仅仅是一瞬间，Obiwan也为这一点点的犹豫感到羞愧，愤怒，无与伦比的哀痛。</p><p>Obiwan在屋里呆坐了很久，大脑一片空白，感觉到有人将手放在了他的肩上，他还以为是Padme回来了。<br/>“谁？”墨绿色的天鹅绒布条从身后蒙住了他的眼睛。<br/>Obiwan吓了一跳，他想向前挣扎，伸手拉扯系在脑后的绳结，然而手腕也被抓住，扭到身后捆绑的牢固。<br/>完了，他的第一个想法是皇帝的密探抓住了他，绝对不可以连累Qui-Gon。<br/>然而很快，落在肩上的亲吻和那种带着急切情欲的呼吸让他发现，是Vader，那么另一个掀起了裙摆的人一定就是Anakin。<br/>“你们做什么？”Obiwan惊慌的小声叫起来，“这里是皇宫！快放我下来。”<br/>“闻不到你的味道，”Vader将他按倒在沙发背上，伸手将Obiwan脖子上的项链拽下来，将鼻子贴在他脖子上用力呼吸，被香水掩盖了的信息素比往日里更加细微，他的味道本来就不是浓重艳丽的，那种若有若无的芬芳，挠在人心底深处，让Vader本就压抑不满的欲望变得更加暴躁。<br/>粗糙的大手抚摸着他穿着浅绿色丝袜的长腿，慢慢摸到夹紧的腿缝，底部没有任何衬裙的女式装束，轻易的被掀开，露出了迷人的风景，粉嫩可爱的性器垂着头躺在浅金色的体毛中。Obiwan被按着肩膀，拼命的仰着头挣扎，被蒙住的眼睛看不到他们的视线，冰凉干燥的空气触碰他敏感的肌肤，想到被那种贪婪色情的目光注视着私处，Obiwan试图蜷起双腿，遮住暴露的部位。<br/>这样下意识的动作确实遮住了他的下体，但更像是在主动展示更加迷人的后穴。<br/>“不要看了，”Obiwan小声的哀求，膝盖都在颤抖，“随时可能有人会进来的。”他咬了下嘴唇，任命般的说道，“回家好不好？等大家都睡了，我们再一起——”<br/>“一起做什么？偷情吗？”Vader似乎有些不高兴，他拽着Obiwan的头发，将他纤细的脖子拉出一个圆润的弧度，如此美丽，蒙住的眼睛让他显得更加唯美诱人，深绿色的天鹅绒带子，跟他光滑白皙的肌肤形成鲜明的反差，羞怯红晕的脸颊带着一点迷茫无助的脆弱，被迫微张的嘴唇微微颤动，小声的呻吟。<br/>“我不喜欢你的用词。”Vader低下头，跟Anakin一人一边强行拉开了他的大腿，在沙发上坐成‘M’型。<br/>Obiwan想要低头，但他什么都看不到，只能感觉到Anakin的嘴唇，顺着他的膝盖慢慢的亲吻到了大腿根。痒痒的，湿湿的吻，轻柔，小心，碰触在冰冷的肌肤上，在他脑海里描绘出Alpha得意般的模样，Anakin一定在笑，那种自负狡猾的微笑。<br/>他好想夹紧双腿，一想到两人可能正看着他的腿间，那种羞耻之极的难耐让他脸颊绯红滚烫，晃动着腰挣扎，“很美，Obiwan”<br/>不知道是谁的手碰到了他的阴茎，粗糙干燥的手指灵活的按动着柱身撸动，顺着底部一下下用力的向上滑动到头部，按着那一点凹陷的小孔狠狠的揉动。<br/>“啊——”<br/>Obiwan小声的呻吟了一下，他想向后缩，却被人死死按在手里。<br/>“不，啊”突然的微微勃起的性器进入了湿热的地方，Anakin竟然把他的阴茎含进了嘴里，来不及害羞，Obiwan就感觉到舌头灵活的挑逗着顶端。<br/>    “呜，Anakin，放开，啊，放开我”<br/> 他想闪躲，却无处可退，那种难以抵挡的快感传来，口腔里潮湿柔软的触感舒适的让人腰软，Obiwan忍不住微微蜷缩起来，但Vader的大手按着他的肩膀将身子强行展开。<br/>“别，啊，Anakin，别在这样做。”Obiwan充满了呜咽的哀求，带着马上要达到顶尖的失控，太舒服了，太强烈了，像是要强迫精液从小孔里出来。几乎完全没入的口腔，嘴唇就快贴到根部，湿啧溜滑的声音像是吃着无上的美味。<br/>不需要什么其他辅助，只是让他的性器在嘴里稍加旋转，Obiwan就腰身一紧，在Anakin嘴里射了出来。他听到那种夹杂着口水啧声的舔舐，羞的脖子通红，黏腻的阴茎疲惫的落回来，躺在柔软的丝绸衬裙上，一定是很淫秽的画面，多余的液体顺着顶端流淌打湿了一小块白色的绸缎，Obiwan喘着气，扭头躲开想象中戏虐的目光，这两个恶劣的家伙一定正盯着他狼狈的模样。<br/>“是甜的，”Anakin俯身亲吻了一下那根刚刚被服侍过的小东西，几乎是虔诚的目光仰头说道。<br/>这只会令Obiwan更加焦虑，他哆嗦了一下，失去视力更加敏感的感官告诉他，马上，他们马上还会继续，Alpha浓郁强烈的味道就快将空气点燃。这两个恶劣固执的Alpha，他们想做什么事情，根本不会听从别人的意见。<br/>“可以了，”Obiwan再次尝试说服他们，他红晕的双颊被深绿色的带子凸显的更加精致可爱，他向着感觉中Vader的方向低声说道，“我们回家，不，我们在车上也可以的。这里真的很危险。”<br/>“你知道自己在说什么吗？”Vader傲慢讥讽的声音在他腿边响起来，Obiwan受到惊吓哆嗦了一下，比自己想象的还要靠近。他绝望的仰着头，咬牙忍受这种甚至看不到的屈辱，巨大的裙摆高高的堆在腰间，双胞胎似乎都蹲在他的腿间，欣赏那种他们早已熟悉的隐蔽风景。<br/>浅绿色的丝袜下，双腿的肌肤白皙水嫩，深绿色的袜带系在大腿中央，把那饱满的白嫩的肌肤，都勒的陷进去了一圈长长的凹陷。再向下，陡然挺翘的白嫩臀部，浑圆饱满，弹性十足，那深邃的股缝处，露出一点艳红。<br/>不需要任何交流，双胞胎同时伸出手。<br/>“啊，你们，”Obiwan差点破音，他咬着下唇用力的吞咽，将那种夹杂着恐惧的敏感压制下去，两根手指先挤了进去，深入一个指节的长度来回扩张的摆动。属于另一个人的手在自己的阴茎头部摸索了一下，将沾满精液的指尖顺着撑开的缝隙挤了进去。他从来没有经历过两个人同时的抚摸，太多的触感让Obiwan的头脑无法及时反馈。而饱满娇嫩的蜜穴里，水润柔滑，刺激下分泌出的汁液很快不受控制的流淌，打湿了两人的手指。<br/>熟悉他身体的人越来越深入，粗糙的手指旋转着摸索，非常默契的两人配合着来回揉弄，很快找到了他体内的敏感点，你来我往的按压，强烈的快感让Obiwan合不拢嘴的呻吟，口水顺着他的嘴角溢出。<br/>    “嗯，啊，好酸啊，啊，不要，不要一起，啊”<br/> 后穴夹紧了两人玩弄他的长指，感受到里面水润充沛的淫液，那么多，那么柔滑，浸润了手指，甚至顺着手掌流淌下来。Obiwan的身体是如此的敏感，只是手指都可以让他获得高潮。双胞胎迷醉的在他的腿上亲吻，隔着丝袜的吻，滚烫的惊人，每一下，都会让Obiwan颤抖。粗糙的大手按着他双腿，不断的快速摩擦。<br/>    “啊，唔，啊啊、啊，唔”<br/> 在后穴中抽动按压的手指活动的越来越快，Obiwan紧绷着腰部的肌肉，在羞耻和癫狂的舒适中颤抖，甬道被磨蹭的慢慢红肿，里面酸胀的感觉让少年受不住。<br/>不够，够不到的酸痒，这两个人残忍强制的玩弄，让他流泪，<br/> “嗯，嗯，啊啊，哈啊啊啊——”<br/>Obiwan再次被玩弄到了高潮，不同的是，这是属于Omega内腔的高潮，透明的液体顺着后穴喷溅，哗啦一下顺着撑开的穴口喷在屁股下裙子的内衬上，瞬间打湿了一片，泛着亮光的汁液有一部分顺着光滑的绸缎缓缓流动。<br/>Anakin摸着他痉挛的大腿，欣赏高潮中抓起了衬裙的脚趾，Obiwan在仰着头喘息，绿色的绸带歪了一点，金色的绳结垂在他侧脸上随着那种微弱的起伏，来回晃动。淫乱而凄美，这是属于他们的高潮，这是完全属于他们两个人的美景，Obiwan是属于他们的。Anakin眼神一黯，他勾起嘴角，有了一个绝佳的提议，<br/>“我们可以停下来，“<br/>Obiwan微微转过头，半张着嘴迷茫的对着他声音的方向，似乎在绝望中找到了一点转机。<br/>但他立刻感觉到，熟悉坚硬的性器，在已经湿透的臀缝磨了几下，抵住了下面那吐着淫液收缩不停的细小穴口。<br/>他一直很惊讶，自己娇嫩细小的洞口，是如何吞下那么粗大的雄物。<br/>一点一点，被封闭了视觉而放大的触觉，让他能够感受到任何一点细微的动作，伴随着Obiwan噎住般的呻吟，火热粗壮的阴茎深深的顶了进去，完全消失在了他的身体里。<br/>他的身子向后弓起，大张着红唇呻吟，掰开的大腿根部抖动着，太大了，被撑的满满当当的，每一次都会有种就要被弄坏的错觉。<br/>有人在亲吻他的脸，顺着嘴角，亲吻到被蒙住的双眼，身上的Alpha开始挺动紧实的劲腰，被那幺粗壮的阴茎抽动，Obiwan本坐在光滑衬裙上的身子被带的向前移动，又被粗暴的顶入，向后滑动撞在沙发背上。<br/>“啊，唔，你，你说停下来，啊”<br/> 两人松开了他的膝盖，已经不需要扶住的双腿，在抽动的恐惧下自觉的夹在了Alpha腰侧，不断呻吟。<br/>    “只要你猜对，是谁在艹你”Anakin带着鼻音的声音在他右边响起。<br/>    “你——”<br/>     “这次不算，”<br/>   Vader把手指放到了他正在呻吟的湿润红唇上，神情迷离，脸颊绯红的Obiwan习惯性的张开嘴顺从的舔舐。<br/>“只要你猜对了，我们立刻就停下来。怎么样？”他一边亲吻Obiwan裸露的锁骨，一边含含糊糊的说道。<br/> 淫滑紧致的娇小穴内，饱满肥美的嫩肉层层叠叠拥上，紧紧的含住了Anakin炙热的硬挺来回吮吸。胯下浓密丛林中的那根火热巨物，在一下一下抽动在紧窄肥嫩的甬道里来回摩擦，舒服的他忍不住喘息。<br/>随着自己不断的挺进，被抽动到溢出来的体液，顺着白嫩绯色的股缝往下淌。那些温暖柔滑的蜜汁，把体内的性器侍的更粗壮滚烫。<br/>Obiwan显然也听见了Anakin舒爽的抽吸，他被撑的好胀，内腔里面都已经开始酸胀骚痒，他立刻说道，<br/>“Anakin，是Anakin，啊！”<br/>   Anakin猛地向着嫩穴里挺送，直接抵开了敏感柔软的内腔口，虽然里面还是很紧，越往里面越紧，也越舒服，越水润，更娇嫩敏感，时刻战栗着迎接侵犯。Obiwan深处那更淫荡的小嘴，咬着进去的Alpha不放一般，缠绵有力，箍的人腿软。<br/>    “猜错了哦”Vader低笑了两声，摸着Obiwan颤抖的脖子，眼都不眨的说谎。<br/>    “不是的，就是他！”Obiwan紧张的争辩起来，他那些细微的挣扎带动了体内的绞紧。<br/>Anakin脸上的神色瞬间变了，变的热烈、危险，充满了狂热的欲望。那紧实的腹肌内，有什么在沸腾。他的大手抓住腰间蜷起的大腿，向自己胯下拉了拉。<br/>不用眼睛，Obiwan也能感受到那种被当作猎物一般的目光，身上的人盯着他，危险浓烈。他心悸起来，哆哆嗦嗦的说道，“放开我，Anakin，你说过会停下来的。”</p><p>夜色降临，逐渐昏暗的书房内，被蒙着眼的少年已经受不了的放声大叫，高潮迭起，扑哧、扑哧的水声此起彼伏，在空荡荡的房间内格外清晰。<br/>Obiwan已经顾不得会被人发现的危险，他在这种不断上涌的快感中被完全吞没，丧失了对外界的全部感官，只要性，只要Alpha给予他的狂乱和热情，他需要他们，甚至可能，有一点点疯狂的爱着这两个混蛋。<br/>Vader抓着他的腰，被束在坚硬胸衣里的细腰被抓的更紧，挤进白嫩股间的阴茎，啪啪的无比激烈的抽动。Obiwan的身子从靠背上弹起，口水不断从嘴角滑落，他咬住了滑到嘴边的金色绳结，喉咙里嗯嗯啊啊的，连呻吟声都被撞击的支离破碎。<br/>    “现在呢？是谁？”<br/>    “嗯嗯啊，啊，啊，啊，不，不啊，太快了，好，啊，不不行，An，Anakin。”<br/>“切，”Vader不满的哼了一声，他按着Obiwan的双腿分的更大了一点，紧紧的抱住他的身子往自己胯下按着，同时紧实的劲腰猛摆，深深的捅进柔软狭窄的生殖腔中，来回晃动。<br/>Obiwan大开蜷起的双腿被撞的乱晃，一边的袜带松开，淡绿色的丝袜已经半褪，缠绕在小腿上，体内累积的高潮即将炸裂，那种最深处的酸痒就快要到达极限。<br/>    “嗯嗯，啊哈，要，要到了，哈哈啊哈嗯。”<br/>他带着鼻音的娇柔喘息，充满了火热高涨的情欲，Obiwan在快感的海洋中晃动，就差一点点，立刻，就要到达巅峰的一瞬间。身上的人却突然停了下来，不论他如何扭腰挽留，冷漠绝情的人将自己缓缓抽了出去。<br/>“你，啊，你做什么？”<br/>Obiwan迷茫而惊讶的问道，他咬着嘴唇，委屈的微微晃动着屁股。<br/>“你猜对了。”<br/>Vader的声音里充满了报复的快感，他放下了Obiwan腰间的裙子，将他颤抖麻木的双腿合拢，似乎真的打算结束了。<br/>“什么？”Obiwan喘息着小声嘀咕，他自己都搞不清到底是在抱怨还是庆幸，但身体还在酸软的边缘，得不到高潮和宣泄的痛苦，让他无法清醒的思考发生了什么。根本不想停下，根本不是这种时候，好痒，好想自己伸手，着急的Omega差点哭出声，那种被弄的不上不下的委屈和无能为力让他崩溃掉，<br/>“Vader？”他羞涩的说道，被蒙住的小脑袋急切的转动着，闻着味道寻找Alpha们的位置，“是你对不对？”<br/>这样柔软的妥协让两人心情大好，他们就是想看到被情欲到癫狂的Obiwan，就是要他真诚坦然的面对自己的欲望，他是渴望他们的，只有他们才能带给他快乐。<br/>“不，是我”Anakin捏着他的下巴，在还没有平复的小嘴上亲吻了一下。<br/>“今天就到这里。”<br/>Obiwan的眼泪都已经流出来了，蒙住眼睛的天鹅绒带着被打湿，蜷在裙子下的双腿不住的来回磨蹭，刺激着身前勃起的阴茎，可是里面也好痒，好酸，明明就要高潮了，够不到，他的手还被捆在身后，完全借不上力。<br/>“你们——”他咬着牙，带着哭腔呜咽道，委屈的吸了一下鼻子。<br/>“在继续的话，会被父亲发现的。”Vader一边说一边恶劣的勾起嘴角。<br/>这个时候，还说这样的话，不过这道帮助Obiwan稍微平复了一些，高潮的欲望有了些冷却的兆头，他颤抖着双腿企图站起来，但还没走出一步就摔在了地上，好在巨大的裙摆将他撑住，摔得并不重。<br/>“放开我。”他用有些愤怒的哭腔说道，但双胞胎毫无反应，Obiwan转过头，没等他稍微辨别清楚，一只大手将他拽了起来，突然按倒在冰冷的大理石桌上。<br/>“我改变主意了。”Vader沙哑的声音强硬而冰冷，他将人按在桌子上，粗鲁的掀起了裙子，对着刚刚被操到完全松软成熟的小穴，一插到底。Obiwan大张着嘴，无声的呐喊，被这一下剧烈的动作插到了潮吹，又痛又爽。痉挛震颤的强力绞吸着入侵的阴茎，好热，好大，好粗，就是这样的满足感，Obiwan的头慢慢跌落在桌面上，失神的喘息，终于高潮的人脱离般的抽搐。<br/>被弄到高潮的Omega没有得到片刻的休息，Vader顶着痉挛潮吹中的生殖腔，持续的用力的研磨，狠狠的抵着他深处柔软的肉壁。Obiwan低声的哼叫着，大张着的红唇里溢出受不住的口水流淌到桌面上。<br/>“不要，不要，”感觉到体内微弱的抖动，Obiwan回过头，向着他哭喊，“今天不行，啊，真的不行，不要射在里面，Vader！”<br/>“猜对了，就不会射进去。”Anakin的声音在他耳边，抚摸着他的后颈，在腺体边亲吻。<br/>“现在，操你的人是谁呢？”<br/>    滚烫粗壮的阴茎，往柔滑紧窄的内腔里狠顶着，下下连根猛入插到极深。<br/>Obiwan的右腿被抬起来压在桌面上，身下是冰冷的大理石，身上是Alpha火热至极的身体，这样双重的刺激夹杂下，他失声大喊，“Vader，是Vader！”<br/>Vader紧紧的压着他，在他紧窄的蜜穴里狂插猛顶数十下，深深的顶进最里面的嫩肉处狠命的研磨。Obiwan的泪水打湿了天鹅绒带，他差点咬住自己的舌头，呜呜戚戚的继续说道，“V，Vader。“<br/>进入他的生殖腔后一直就没出去过的阴茎，突然暴涨增大，变得如岩浆般炽烈。<br/>Obiwan开始挣扎着要逃离，要Alpha把性器从他的生殖腔里抽出来，他不想被内射。<br/>“是你！不要，求求你，啊，我猜对了。”<br/>一只大手拉着他脚踝将人拉回来，Anakin轻轻的拽掉了他小腿上的半截丝袜，略带遗憾的口吻说道，“猜错了，是我。”<br/>“不是的，不是的。”Obiwan高声哭诉，他被按着脖子压到了桌面上，身后的大手用力掰开他肥美的臀部，即将爆发的怒涨，猛的连根没入迅猛的抵到了深处。Vader粗喘着深深，腰身耸动，狠狠的咬着牙，按住想要逃离的人，抽动越来越快，越来越狠。<br/>终于咬住Obiwan光滑冰冷的肩膀，低吼一声，迸如滚烫浓郁的浓精，如泄闸的洪水般，冲开酸涨的小孔，带着十足的劲道，激烈无比的喷射进去。<br/>Obiwan仰起脖子，又被压制着，无法用激烈的摇晃，发泄体内无法承受的快感和被欺骗的愤怒。<br/>“怕什么？”Vader慢慢的平复下喘息，他摸着Obiwan柔软饱满的屁股，从他身体里退出来，带出一大股白色的粘液。<br/>“有胆量跟你的养子偷情，没有胆量怀孕吗？”Anakin的话里带着明显的不满。<br/>还没有从高潮的头晕目眩中回神，另一个还没有疲惫的阴茎借着精液的润滑，慢慢的插了进来。还在痉挛颤抖的生殖腔无力拒绝这样的碰触，只是轻轻的触动，就已经让Obiwan哀嚎。<br/>“别，唔，我真的，唔，不行了。”<br/>Anakin将他的右腿又向上推了一点，伸手捡起落在裙边的深绿色袜带，轻轻的缠住了粉嫩勃起的性器，还在吐着白浆的柱体在他手中颤抖。<br/>“射的太多了对身体不好。”这个伪善的Alpha笑着说道。<br/>他胯下膨胀抖动的性器，深入到充满了大量浓精的生殖腔里，红肿的内腔口将他紧紧箍住，每次抽出，剧烈痉挛的内腔都会箍着头部的沟壑，恋恋不舍得挽留。被无情抽出的阴茎拉扯到变形，最后倏的缩回。里面潺潺的浓精从被撑开的内部淌了出来，没等还残留着温度的液体流出，Anakin就抓起他的一条腿，胯下再次猛的撞入。<br/>“呜啊，不要——唔”Obiwan细声的呜咽，他的嘴很快被Vader的亲吻堵住，舌头深入到他的口中，来回舔弄。<br/>“现在是谁呢？这么温柔的人，”Anakin用力一顶，惹得身下的人闷哼。<br/>“Ana,”Obiwan破碎的嗓音带着细小的咳嗽，“Anakin，啊”<br/>     “真乖，”Vader亲吻着他的脸蛋，那个他喜爱的泪痣。<br/>“不要再去学院了，”他突然低声说道，“不要跟那些危险的分裂份子接触。”<br/>Obiwan被着突如其来的警告吓得发抖，他抬起头，脸上的天鹅绒带子被解开了，短暂的黑暗之后，Vader捧着他的脸，仔细温柔的抚摸他迷离失神的眼睛。<br/>“我们会保护你。”Anakin从身后抱着他，被两个年轻的Alpha环绕，做爱，又这样温柔的依偎。Obiwan却感觉到恐惧，他听见了门外Qui-Gon的声音，Anakin的动作却越来越快，越来越激烈。几十下剧烈快速的抽动后，精液又流到了生殖腔里，烫的他头皮发麻，身子都快融化在这种销魂的舒畅里，这样紧张恐惧的情况下，高潮也来的更加猛烈绝顶。被精液灌入的感觉好舒服，像是升天了般，Alpha的身体火热、健壮，精液又是那么炙热浓稠，Obiwan眼睛泛白，生殖腔内的潮吹带着内射的精液一起都喷出来了，随着Anakin退出去，哗啦啦的顺着衬裙，流淌到地面上，在白色的绸缎上留下一片淫靡黏腻的水痕。<br/>Anakin解开了他阴茎上的袜带，淅淅沥沥的精液流淌下来。Obiwan的手也被解开了，无力的Omega被Vader抱在怀里，一边亲吻，一边小心的帮他整理好裙子和头发。<br/>“让他们先回去。”他听见Qui-Gon低沉稳重声音，被Vader抱着身子微微发抖，“我要跟Yoda大师出去一下。”<br/>Anakin安慰的亲吻了一下他的脸颊，颇为生涩的将丝袜慢慢套在Obiwan的脚上，一点一点地上拉，耐着性子把袜带系好。<br/>Jarjar的大嗓门随即震的屋里人脑袋发麻，“Misa这就去通知他们！”</p><p> </p><p>马车摇摇晃晃的前进，Anakin将大衣盖在Obiwan裸露的肩膀上，Alpha温柔的抓起他的手轻轻磨搓。<br/>“还难受吗？下次一定会轻一些的。”他毫无诚意的说道，右手扶着Obiwan红润的脸蛋，用拇指在他带着印痕的眼角来回摸索。<br/>Obiwan有些心不在焉，他还在想着刚刚双胞胎说过的话——那些危险的分裂份子。要是他们知道，自己也是其中一员，他们怎么做？他们也会毫不留情的杀了他吗？<br/>Vader突然抓起来他的左手，只是稍微的抚摸了一下，一点似有若无的冰冷让他的脸色大变。<br/>“你做什么？”连Obiwan自己都没有注意到，这声几乎是呵斥的怒吼。<br/>“碍眼的东西。”Vader的大手紧紧扣住了他的手腕，不容反抗的将银色的婚戒剥离，在Obiwan甚至没有反应过神的时候，直接抛出了车窗。<br/>“你疯了吗？Vader！你不能这样做！”Obiwan扑向车门，却被身后的人抱住，Vader对怀里撒娇般的挣扎很是不屑，他用冰冷厚重的嘴唇随意亲吻Obiwan的脸蛋。<br/>“你喜欢的话，我可以再买给你。什么样的都可以。”他将挣扎叫喊的少年抱在怀里，紧紧按在自己胸前，深深的吸了口气。<br/>“你们两个无赖！你们简直无药可救！”Obiwan气到眼红，他不知道自己为什么会为了这样两个家伙而犹豫，今天的一切都证明了他们残忍恶劣的本性。<br/>Anakin依然握着他的右手，轻轻的帮他重新盖好大衣，“不要说这么伤人的话。”<br/>他将Obiwan的手贴在自己脸上，陶醉般的感受那种柔软温暖的抚摸。他微微合上眼睛，纤长的睫毛交叉出细小的三角阴影，声音里带着孩子一样的幼稚和直白，带着脆弱的依偎哀求Obiwan。<br/>“你知不知道。哪怕只是你的一个眼神，都会让我们在夜里难过的哭泣。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“砰砰砰——，砰砰砰”<br/>
安静的夜色中，几声快速的叩门。<br/>
才开了一点缝隙，一个矮小的身影飞快的挤了进来。<br/>
“Misa GOD，Yoda大师？”Jarjar后退了几步，探头检查了一下四周，赶紧将门锁好。<br/>
“在哪儿，他们。”<br/>
“Master Qui-Gon他们在卧室等您。”</p><p>Qui-Gon放下手中的信，他迟疑片刻，把信递给了身边的Obiwan。<br/>
“这太冒险了，”Qui-Gon叹了口气，“要是因此损失掉他们对你的好感，会让我们下一步进行的更加困难。”<br/>
他略带欣慰的看着坐在沙发上的Obiwan，端庄自持，年轻沉稳，比他想象的还要可靠。Qui-Gon从来没有想过，会在这样的时刻倚靠他来平衡跟双胞胎的关系。<br/>
但Qui-Gon对他的能力深信不疑，不仅仅是针对政治性的活动和影响。Obiwan现在甚至能够一定程度改变双胞胎的决定，Qui-Gon想起在某个夜里无意间路过Obiwan房里，双胞胎左右依偎在他身边，躺在被子上安详沉睡的模样，他已经很多年没有见到，隐约间回到了幼年的时候。<br/>
像极了，他们曾经还在母亲身旁，本能向着她寻找依靠。<br/>
Obiwan在睡梦中平和淡然，年轻的脸上，带着明亮柔和的光芒。<br/>
现在也一样，Qui-Gon看着他，暗自心想，不知道什么时候，他真的会做一个好母亲。<br/>
“必须将Satine女爵救出来，她的军队对我们争取谈判十分重要。”Obiwan用拇指轻轻的将信折起来。<br/>
“你做的很好，Obiwan。在这样的时刻，给了我们最大的帮助。”<br/>
Qui-Gon的赞许让他心底一热，膨胀的噎涩在喉咙里说不出，Obiwan在心里告诉自己。我必须这么做，这样做才是正确的选择。为了和平的争取胜利和美好的未来，这一切都是值得的。<br/>
哪怕会有牺牲，也不过是自己跟双胞胎之间，那种不可言说的秘密。<br/>
他略带苦涩的笑了一下，不敢抬头直面Qui-Gon的目光，只是低着头，来回折弄着那张不大的信纸。<br/>
Jarjar举着昏暗的蜡烛，带领着Yoda大师来到主卧，Obiwan和Qui-Gon正在那里焦急的等待消息。见到是他亲自前来，两人颇为惊讶的对视一眼。<br/>
“Yoda大师，”Qui-Gon大步走上前拥抱了他，两人互相拍了拍肩膀。<br/>
“很糟糕，现在的情况。已经被抓住，很多我们的同伴。”Yoda不停的摇头。“任何人，不能信任。”<br/>
Obiwan为他递上了一杯热茶，急切的问道“皇帝已经对学院动手了吗？”<br/>
“还没有。很快，不过。”Yoda没有接那杯茶，他住着拐杖来回蹒跚着徘徊了几步，摇摇头，“最后的努力，我们必须尝试。”<br/>
他深邃凝重的目光投向了Obiwan，老练世故的眼神几乎瞬间将他穿透，牢固的订在地上。<br/>
“后天他们就会回来。”Qui-Gon说道，“让我最后再劝说他们。如果，”他的眉头深皱，陷入了颇为艰难的境地，那句话就在他的嘴边，却无法说出。<br/>
“马上离开，你必须。”Yoda说道，“还需要你去进行，奥德朗的谈判。”<br/>
这个回答得到了Obiwan的赞同，他转向Qui-Gon，小声说道“皇帝绝不会允许能够对他们产生影响的人存在，您的处境比其他人更加危险。”<br/>
Qui-Gon抬起眼看着这个年轻的Omega，他自己并没有意识到，真正可能影响他们的正是他自己，但皇帝并不知道。<br/>
“代替我劝说他们，Obiwan。”Qui-Gon的手搭在他的肩膀上，厚重的信赖压的他倾斜了一下身子，“我相信他们，也相信你——”<br/>
Obiwan刚要说话，突然一声沉闷的声音在外面响起，Yoda大师最先反应过来。<br/>
“有人上楼了。”<br/>
Qui-Gon一个闪身冲到窗口，月色下两匹黑色的骏马皮毛泛着油光。<br/>
“他们提前回来了。”他有些紧张，在转瞬间脑子里闪过无数种说辞，仅仅在几秒钟内他做出了决定。Qui-Gon一把掀开被子，Yoda大师闪身躲到床底，呆滞的Obiwan在几乎是抗拒的情况下被拽到了床上。抖动的被子瞬间将人遮了个盖顶，半密闭的空间里属于Alpha的味道袭来，Qui-Gon趴在他身上，胳膊撑在他的肩膀两侧。看到Obiwan通红着脸颊浑身坚硬，不合时宜的尴尬，让他歉意的低声说道。<br/>
“抱歉，Obiwan。快把衣服脱下来。”<br/>
Obiwan闭着眼睛，咬牙胡乱的拽下了上衣和裤子，Qui-Gon抓住了他的手腕，示意他已经可以了。<br/>
“碰——”<br/>
门被粗暴的踢开了，一个巨大的物体摔在地板上，Jarjar慌张的呸了几声，疼的啊啊大叫。<br/>
“Misa很抱歉，Master Qui-Gon，他们——”<br/>
Qui-Gon侧身抓着被子盖在肩头，故作愤怒的吼道，“谁让你们进来的？”<br/>
这样的画面，让双胞胎愣在原地，好像一盆扑面而来的冰水。带着很深很重的颤栗，他们刚刚对于父亲背叛帝国的猜忌和震怒已经变成了另一种味道。说来奇怪，不过是看到了他们的父亲，跟他们名义上的母亲，一起躺在床上而已。<br/>
“Obiwan？”Vader小声的叫道，平日里沙哑低沉的声音，此时充满了脆弱和柔软，让Obiwan误以为是Anakin。他将头深深的埋在胸前，手指拽着被子微微发抖，而Qui-Gon出于安慰的抚摸了几下他的后背，反倒让他更加的僵硬和恐惧，牙齿都在不自觉的打颤。<br/>
“你怎么能？”Vader的身体摇晃了一下，不得不将手扶在桌子勉强站立，他的眼睛径直盯着床头不敢抬头的人，魁梧的军官差点眼前一黑晕倒过去。<br/>
“你们在做什么？”Qui-Gon怒吼道，他起身离开被窝，只穿着一层轻薄短裤的人刚刚在做什么已经不言而喻。还需要猜测吗？整个房间里都是那种暧昧的滋味，一个跟Omega一起躺在床上的Alpha，还能做什么呢？<br/>
Vader按住了向前的Anakin，将他差点拔剑的手死死的抓住，他看着浑身发抖几乎目眦尽裂的弟弟，好像在照一面清晰的镜子。<br/>
“我们看到了学院的马车从这里离开。”Anakin深深的吸了口气，艰难的说完这句话，他不得不微微扬起头，努力瞪大眼睛将泪水憋回通红的眼眶里。那种被父亲背叛欺骗的痛苦，远远及不上Obiwan带来的这样强烈深重。<br/>
“那是送Obiwan回来的马车。”<br/>
Qui-Gon略微松了口气，他抓过椅子上的睡袍，做出随意的样子批在身上。然而实际上他的动作称得上僵硬滑稽，对双胞胎这样极端表现的震惊和悲痛，让他无法做出自然平和的表演，任何有心的人都能察觉他的情绪。<br/>
双胞胎是感觉不到的，他们只是顺着Qui-Gon的动作，看到了散乱在床边的衣物，那种对情欲的急切和饥渴，多么的似曾相识。为什么会有晚上的马车？为什么会走的那么匆忙仓促？难道这不就是最合理的解释。<br/>
倒在一边的长靴，粘着拽掉的袜子，急忙退下的长裤，还有半截搭在被角。匆忙于彼此身体的人，一定是边脱着衣服边上床，洁白的被子上还留着黑色的鞋印。双胞胎的眼睛在两人身上来回的晃动，怒火已经不仅仅是冲昏头脑的天翻地覆，对心中最珍爱之情的绝望，得不到，抓不住，不论多么的努力，永远都只是遥不可及的奢求。<br/>
Obiwan不属于他们，他的心，不属于他们。<br/>
这样沉痛的实事冲击着两人的头脑，将他们的理智完全击碎，那些信中温柔关怀的话语，那些虚伪做作的柔情和讨好，现在看来都只是Obiwan安抚他们的伎俩。只要他离开他们，立刻就会投入到Qui-Gon的怀抱里，不论双胞胎做出怎样的低伏讨好，他喜欢的还是那种温柔，绅士，充满成熟魅力的沉稳气息。<br/>
Anakin攥起拳头，他的咬着牙狠狠的盯着Obiwan。这个虚伪阴险的骗子，明明他在信里说想念他们，想起离别时娇俏动人的Omega曾经踮起脚，给了他一个吻，抚摸过他脸颊的指尖，那样的娇嫩绵软，深情款款。两人满腔的柔情爱意，在席卷了头脑的寒风中化为纸屑，被愤怒的火焰点燃，呼啸着升腾。<br/>
为了早些回到他身边，他们在冰冷的夜里不停歇的赶路，冒着陷入沼泽泥潭的危险直穿过境，甚至罔顾皇帝的命令，违反了军队的禁令擅自离营。<br/>
而等待他们的是什么呢？心爱的人，视如灵魂的Omega，躺在别的Alpha的床上。<br/>
Vader眯起眼睛，重新审视着坐在床边上安慰Obiwan的人，他合法的，唯一的丈夫。<br/>
在他们眼里，他的形象已经不再是仁慈和蔼的父亲，智慧谨慎的引路人，而是帝国卑鄙的叛徒，狂妄傲慢的分裂份子，分割了他们欲望的敌人。<br/>
“好了，现在，请你们出去。”Qui-Gon带着命令的口吻，充满愤慨和严厉。<br/>
双胞胎目光晦暗的对视一眼，危险的扫过床上的人，带着割裂般坚决的转身离开房间。<br/>
Obiwan拉着被子的手用力到苍白，竭力想掩盖住自己慌乱无措的内心，他能感觉到那种赤裸裸的怨恨，悲伤无情的指责。<br/>
骗子！他们的精神在疯狂怒吼，狂风暴雨般的愤怒，夹杂着发泄性的报复，攻击般的向他袭来。而他甚至无法反驳，虽然Obiwan并不清楚自己究竟做错了什么，但他明白的知道，自己已经做了最荒谬的事。<br/>
“我必须马上离开。”Qui-Gon叹了口气，Obiwan感觉到他魁梧健壮的身躯垮下来一般无力，他将手搭在膝盖上，略略佝偻起后背，整个人的气息瞬间变得苍老而疲惫，“我没有想到，他们竟然这样恨我。”</p><p> </p><p>“再见！”Obiwan跟Bail吻别，山羊胡子贴在他耳边小声的说，“Satine已经安全了。”<br/>
“感谢你邀请我同行，要是知道Qui-Gon去打猎以后我一直很寂寞。”Obiwan拍拍他的肩膀表示自己已经了解。他将圆形的无沿帽戴在头上，俏皮的眨眨眼，在人来人往的剧院门口跟Bail身后的女士飞吻了一下，转身上了马车。<br/>
终于走出人们视线的Obiwan倒在桌椅上，他敷衍僵硬的笑容凝固在脸上，像是带着一副虚假的面具。<br/>
还有很多事情要做，他每当心里生出一点难过的时候，就这样提醒自己，你没有时间悲伤，没有时间自怨自艾。那天双胞胎离开后，他就再也没有见过他们，不论再硬着头皮写多少的信，他们已经一周都没有理睬过他。<br/>
每次的等待，都充满了失望。我不是在为自己做这样的事，不是我想挽回他们的心，而是为了理想中的共和国，为了学院，为了Qui-Gon的信任。Obiwan有些自欺欺人的感觉，但他很快就否认了这个想法，我有什么资格去挽回他们呢？我本来就是做了背叛他们的事情，不论是在对任何层面，我都确确实实欺骗了他们。那原本起始于报复欲的结合，被肉欲蒙蔽了理智的吸引，错位畸形的生理渴望，结果却带来了少年忠诚真挚的感情。不正确，不健康，不道德，违背了Obiwan所坚信的一切原则，但在双胞胎冲进屋子的那一刻，他却觉得自己配不上拥有这种感情。<br/>
他们本来就不属于我，我没有难过的资格，Obiwan低着头，呆呆的看着车厢里路灯移动的光影，脸颊上一点一点的潮湿滑落。他费力而无聊的一根手指一根手指的拽下手套，疲惫的深深吸气。<br/>
当他注意到灯光不再变化的时候，警惕已经来不及了，悄然寂静的巷子里，窸窸窣窣的脚步声围住了他的马车，周围安静的可怕，甚至听不到夏夜的虫鸣。Obiwan握住了藏在腰间的匕首，小心缓慢的弯腰趴在车厢的地板上，他屏住呼吸，在剧烈的心跳声中侧耳倾听着士兵们的动静。<br/>
等了很久，冷汗都已经将他的鬓角打湿，似乎连发丝细微的抖动他都能够听清，Obiwan听见门外的人深吸了口气，在门被拉开的一霎那，他爆发性的跳起来将手里的匕首刺了出去，一脚将人踢到在地。<br/>
他的动作太过去熟练流畅，已经在头脑中演练了很久，以至于先于眼睛做出了决定。<br/>
“Obiwan？！”Anakin的声音在怒吼，他下意识的扶住了踢到硬物没有站稳的Obiwan，扭着头看着跌倒在地Vader。<br/>
被突然袭击到的人捂着眼睛，踉跄的从地上站起来，献血顺着他的指缝流出来，让本就阴森的面孔显得更加恐怖。身后的士兵拿着干净的绷带递给他，雪白的布条很快浸满了鲜红的血色，胡乱的抹在他英俊消瘦的脸颊上，在昏暗的路灯下斑驳刺眼。<br/>
“你做什么，Obiwan？”Anakin的声音震他头晕，Obiwan呆滞的看着受伤的Vader，他知道自己应该说点什么，但又说不出口。<br/>
“你们——”Obiwan突然震惊的低头，看着抓着自己胳膊的Anakin，“你们来抓我？”<br/>
Anakin的目光变得更加阴暗，他那双蓝色的眼睛在灯光下微微泛黄，从眉骨下凶狠冰冷的盯着他，他的手也变得野蛮强硬，拽着Obiwan将人从车上拖下来，不顾他匆忙的踩空，摔下了马车的台阶。<br/>
“叛徒！”Vader的声音刺骨的寒冷，他放下手，一道伤痕穿过了右边眼角，带着狰狞的血迹顺着脸颊缓缓流淌，滴落在他的长袍上。Obiwan只觉得难过，他并不觉得此刻那些关于帝国或是学院的事情很重要，有那么一瞬间，他只是想帮Vader清理好伤口，问他是不是很疼。<br/>
“Qui-Gon究竟去了哪里？”<br/>
Anakin吼道，他掐着Obiwan的脖子将人从地上拉起来，咬着牙奋力压抑着胸中愤怒的情绪，“不要逼我问你第二遍。”<br/>
“你知道我不会说。”Obiwan勉强用脚尖点地，摇摇晃晃的站起，他抓着Anakin的胳膊才能保持一点不被窒息的平衡。<br/>
“因为你是个彻头彻尾的骗子！”Vader轻声说，Obiwan意识到他精神就快要崩溃了。<br/>
“你为什么要骗我们？”Anakin问道，他暴跳如雷，拳头狠狠的砸到马车上，将整个车厢震动的吱吱作响，“你知道我们会上当。”他自己回答了这个问题。<br/>
听到他的话，Obiwan的身体坚硬了。他突然被放开，那是一种愤怒的包含绝望的放手，两人个看着他，用他从未见过的神情愤怒、悲伤、内疚、无可奈何充满了认输般的失落。<br/>
Obiwan很想大声的说，并不是你们想的那样，但事情好像又都是真的。他确实欺骗了他们。他的嘴唇微微的张开，却说不出任何一个字，那双淡蓝色的眼睛颤抖着，只有惶恐不安的哀求。<br/>
“不要这样。”Anakin的身子似乎在萎缩，他向前倒了一下，抓住Obiwan的肩膀，紧紧的抱着他不肯松手。<br/>
“都是你的错，Obiwan。都是你的错，你凭什么要让我们难过。”<br/>
Vader站在两人身侧，Obiwan终于能够抬起手抚摸被自己刺伤的眼角，但他又往后退了一步。<br/>
Obiwan隐约间看到他在流泪，也可能并不是，只是一种对他伤心欲绝的指责。</p><p> “Qui-Gon不在，你是不是又按耐不住找别人了？” 刚刚还是一副悲伤模样的Vader此刻钳住他的手腕反压到身后，将人按在车厢的地板上。Obiwan整洁讲究的外套已经被暴力拉扯开，白腻饱满的胸肌和红肿的乳尖从衣领的缝隙里露了出来，按在冰冷粗糙的地面上，在挣扎中来回磨蹭。<br/>
“没有的事，”Obiwan不断的挣扎扭动，这里还有别人，那些帝国的士兵都站在外面。“他们会听见。”他小声的哀求双胞胎，但两个急红了眼的Alpha根本不会在意。<br/>
Anakin扯开他的衣领，借着灯光仔细的检查白嫩的肌肤，从脖后一直翻到柔软的小腹，并没有任何痕迹，但他总觉得粉嫩的乳头在这段时间里肿了一圈。<br/>
“你们做了多少次？“Vader气的青筋暴突，粗粝的手指捏住一边的乳头用力一拧，“他比我们更让你舒服吗？”<br/>
Obiwan惊呼一声，下意识的向后缩了一下，被拧的极痛，他咬住了嘴唇生怕被外面的人听到一点声响。Anakin握住他手腕，将衣袖从他胳膊上拽下来，抓着Obiwan的手腕按在头顶，让他完全赤裸的上身展现的彻底，逐渐丰满的胸膛高高的挺立在他们眼前。<br/>
“不要，求求你们，啊，还有人在外面。”不顾Obiwan低声的哀求，Anakin将他脱下的衣裤扔出车门，“你现在知道害羞了，不过是被几个士兵知道而已。”他抓着少年颤抖的下颚，嘲讽道，“真该让父亲看看你的淫荡模样，看他的妻子是怎么勾引他儿子的”。<br/>
“他在父亲的床上说不定比现在更放荡。”Vader冷笑。<br/>
“我说过不许勾引他，”Anakin恶狠狠的说：“不许让他碰你，你为什么就是不听我的。”他的手伸进Obiwan松散的裤子里，摸着他的腿间的缝隙，粗鲁野蛮的将手指伸进去乱捅，过分焦急的蹂躏下，湿润柔软变得微微张开，像一个贪婪地张着口的小嘴。<br/>
“不要，Anakin，不要在这里。Vader，放开。我们找个，没有人的地方。”Obiwan咬着嘴唇小声的哀求，蹬着腿不住挣扎，他其实并不想拒绝对双胞胎的补偿，如果他们愿意，他甚至可以主动奉献自己。但是不是在这里，不要在十几个士兵的注视中，车门都没有关上，一想到可能有人在观看，甚至可能偷偷的议论，那种羞耻和痛苦让他心理迈不过去。<br/>
Vader的一只手甩掉了上身的衣服，古铜色的健壮肌肉显露出来，坚硬结实的胸膛向前一压，Obiwan就被抵在地上，肌肤互相碰触的瞬间，两个人都忍不住轻轻的哆嗦。<br/>
他的眼神暗沉，胸前的触感柔韧温暖，两个人无数次疯狂交缠的回忆涌上脑海，刺激的他的胯下瞬间就硬了起来，他不得不用很大的力气咬着牙克制住狠狠干进去的欲望，压在Obiwan身上，胡乱亲吻着香甜软糯的脸颊，发泄过剩压抑的情欲，好久，他们好几个月都没有释放过了。<br/>
A奶奶的情形也不比他好哪去，他凶狠的眼神盯着Obiwan饱满的胸脯上下起伏，只是用眼睛看着，就已经感觉到身下无法控制的情潮。<br/>
“你总是说谎，”Anakin抽出自己的手指，沾满了粘湿体液的手指摩挲着Obiwan的脸庞，带着那种腥甜的淫液味道。他低笑了一声，粗鲁的扯掉已经松散不堪的长裤，让光洁白皙的身体完全暴露在眼视线里，即使已经占有过无数次，那样柔软鲜嫩的美丽依然刺激着他们的眼球。<br/>
Obiwan在微微蜷缩，他的小腿有半截还悬在车厢外面，只要Anakin稍微闪身，完全赤裸的身体就会被外面的人看到，那双淡蓝色的眼睛里含满泪水不住的摇晃，不能这样，不能这样做，帝国的人很快就会知道他们这样乱伦的事情。<br/>
“停下来，Anakin，别这样，他们，他们都会看到的。”他哀怨的看着那根可怕的巨物被释放了出来， 粗壮的阴茎贴到他的腿边旁边，宽大的手掌张开将两根性器攥在一起揉动。<br/>
“怕什么”，Vader低声说，“你跟Qui-Gon最爱都不害怕我们看到，难道要害怕几个士兵吗？”他俯身在Obiwan湿热光洁的额头上亲吻，用手掌抚开了一点固执的碎发。<br/>
“跟你的养子做爱，很丢脸吗？”<br/>
身下的性器被温暖粗糙的手掌抚慰，对方粗硬的阴茎挤得自己的下体又疼又爽，龟头上流出来的淫水被手掌揉搓到整个茎身，两个人的体液交融在一起，湿漉黏腻流淌的不分彼此。<br/>
“恩~”Obiwan喘息着，被对方高超的技巧刺激的心襟荡漾，胯下阴茎硬的难受，他忍不住微微扭腰，在Anakin硬胀的吓人的阴茎上轻轻摩擦。<br/>
还要，还想要，Obiwan扭动着腰身，湿滑的龟头被厚实的掌心揉搓的舒爽极，有一点点疼痛，却化作更加强烈的刺激，要被撸射出了来。<br/>
见到他的眼睛略微僵直，Vader轻笑了一下，“叫出来，让所有人都知道。究竟是谁把你操的这么舒服。”<br/>
Obiwan仰着头摇晃，他被抓住的手挽用力的伸展，想在一阵阵袭来的快感中找一点支撑。<br/>
就在快要喷射的瞬间，Anakin放开两个人的阴茎，Vader坚硬的肉棒迅速顶开流水的后穴，强硬的推开层层叠叠柔软娇嫩的肉壁，一插到底。<br/>
“啊！”Obiwan被他猝不及防的动作刺激的惊叫出声，他的上身来不及蜷起就被Alpha的强行按了下去，粗壮的肉刃凶狠的撑开甬道，直抵在深处的入口上。本来就被刺激的快要喷射的阴茎，竟直射了出来，喷溅在两个人的小腹上。<br/>
“Vader——”Obiwan的目光猛然涣散，空虚已久的身体终于被填满了，湿滑紧窄的肉比痉挛的缠住破门而入的性器，肥厚丰满的褶皱饥渴来回的收缩，大口大口的吮吸坚硬的肉部和茎身，那熟悉销魂的触感刺激的他头皮发麻。<br/>
Vader跪坐在地上，两只有力的手臂托住丰翘的屁股，让他跨在自己的腰上，对准不断喷水的后穴，自上而下的顶弄起来。<br/>
“嗯，嗯，啊啊，哈啊啊啊——”长期失而复得的性爱，让Obiwan沉沦，他放下所有的矜持，双腿缠在Vader的腰侧，放声浪叫起来。<br/>
“Vader，呜啊，轻一点——唔””<br/>
随着Vader逐渐疯狂的耸动，他的阴茎进的极深，抵在生殖腔入口凶狠的顶弄，大股大股的淫水从里面涌出，被吮吸的酥酥麻麻的瘙痒，远远不是在外面来回磨蹭可以缓解的。<br/>
“轻，轻点，啊，啊”，Obiwan噙着眼泪语不成声的细弱呻吟，在入口死命的顶弄的酸痒，让他难耐的主动扭腰摇晃。在一边等待已久的Anakin失去了耐心，他示意Vader换了个姿势，抬起Obiwan的腿，就这插入的姿势将人掉了个个，<br/>
“啊，啊，太胀了，要坏了”，Obiwan惊慌的大叫，体内旋转的性器飞快的摩擦过敏感的内壁，让他眼前发黑，酸软的爬在了地上。没等Vader抓着他的腰将人拉起来。炽热的吻堵住了Obiwan的嘴唇，他的下巴被抬起来，本想推开他胸膛的双手，因为闻到了身后血腥的味道，心下蓦地动了一下，推拒的力量慢慢变成了温柔的抚摸，摸索着环住了Anakin的脖子。<br/>
柔软的嘴唇被舌头大力抵开，口腔被慢慢的占据，有力的舌头在口腔内灵活的舔吸，几乎要伸到他的嗓子里。Obiwan半被迫仰着头承受Alpha掠夺式的亲吻，身后又贴上来另一具火热的身体，沿着他的后颈亲了上去，一边在后穴中抽动，一边亲吻他脖后红肿的腺体。<br/>
“唔，嗯”，Obiwan仰着头承受着两个Alpha的拥吻温柔的抚摸和操弄，柔软火热的亲吻，幻想过无数的亲昵，这种虚假的温柔深情的性爱比他所有能想象出来的感觉还要美，让他完全的放松沉浸其中。<br/>
津液在口中翻搅交换，来不及吞下的口水顺着嘴角流出。Anakin的吻实在太用力，放开他的时候，Obiwan已经面色绯红，爬在他肩上用力的喘息。<br/>
怀里的人已经成呈现出与熟悉的模样，红润滴血的双颊，布满水汽的浅色眸子，被亲吻到红肿的水润双唇咬在齿间，妖娆妩媚的眼神，哀求无辜的模样刺激着双胞胎的神经。<br/>
胸腔里的心脏剧烈跳动着，情欲的火焰熊熊燃烧，而对他的那种复杂又痴狂到直白的感情，让他们的情绪爆炸到极点。<br/>
Anakin几乎是愤怒的捏着他的下颚，将自己膨胀的阴茎塞到鲜红的小嘴里，已经被调教到习惯的少年双手握住了粗壮的根部，迷离讨好的伸出猩红的舌尖舔舐，他已经不再那么生涩，在这一年多来，双胞胎持续不断的逼迫下，学会了一点点让他们满意的技巧，如何顺着粗壮的青筋吮吸，嘬吸光滑柔软的头部，在褶皱处用舌头来回的滑动。Alpha醇厚气息充满了他的鼻腔，腿间被操弄的淫浪后穴，只是在闻到Alpha气味的瞬间就蠕动着突出一股蜜液，舒服的Vader狠狠的顶进了生殖腔酣畅淋漓的释放，空气里弥散着三人浓郁的信息素味道。<br/>
Obiwan纯洁无暇的眼睛，含着生理泪水，暧昧哀求的看着Anakin，他的舌尖在硕大的龟头上来回舔舐，腰身被抓在Vader手中，大敞的双腿跪在地上，收缩的肉穴随着舔舐的动作泻出一股股的淫水，那放荡的姿态，带着纯真又淫乱的引诱，他那种端庄稳重的气息完全被癫狂淫靡的味道覆盖。他享受性，渴望快感，这样淫荡饥渴的身子，只有他们才能满足。<br/>
“唔啊，唔，唔”<br/>
Anakin按着他的金发，在几个快速惬意的深喉后释放在他喉咙里，从年轻的Omega口中抽出的性器，带出来浓郁粘腻的白浆，没有喷射完的阴茎，将残留的精液喷到了他的脸上，挂在纤长的睫毛上，缓缓滑落。口中实在过多的精液，在Obiwan几下干呕后，越过牙齿的阻挡顺着鲜红微涨的嘴唇成片的流淌，拉出一点洁白的细丝。<br/>
“咽下去。”听到这样的指令，Obiwan抬起眼哀求的看着他，得不到同情的恩准，被插动的嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟中，他乖巧的咬着牙齿，努力的吞咽带着腥味的精液。<br/>
Vader从他身体里退出来，抓着他的头发，顺着侧脸，经过颈侧向下亲吻，沿着精致颤抖的锁骨啄吻，舌头在深凹的锁骨窝里舔舐。<br/>
“真淫荡的Omega，”他的目光暗沉，伸出手指在粘着精液的嘴角抹了一下，“是不是谁都可以？是不是跟谁，都会这么听话？”<br/>
Obiwan有些迷惑的看着他，他想说话，但Anakin突然在身后顶入，借着刚刚被哥哥操弄到柔滑湿热的小穴，一插到底直接深入到了生殖腔里，甚至将刚刚内射的精液挤出了一些，这样剧烈的刺激让Obiwan无法继续保持理智，<br/>
“嗯嗯啊，啊，啊，啊，不，不啊，啊唔，唔，An，Anakin。”Obiwan在不受控制的晃动中颤抖，他的手撑在地上，带着撒娇般的尾音张嘴喘息，脸上残留的精液顺着他光滑的脸蛋，流下来，在身体的抖动中滴落在地上。<br/>
“啊！！”Obiwan突然大声惊叫，Anakin开始了一次次的深入，狠狠的捅开生殖腔，再毫无顾忌的抽出，膨胀肿大的头部刮动着柔软鲜嫩的入口，紧致的穴道箍在他粗大的柱身上，蠕动收缩的褶皱让Anakin舒适的发疯，剧烈收缩的后穴，喷出了汁水，打湿了大腿内侧和Anakin的裤子。<br/>
“不，Anakin啊，啊啊啊，不，不要进去啊，啊，痛，有点，啊。”<br/>
Obiwan在太过急促的喘息和疼痛间，几乎无法呼吸，太粗太深了，彻底撑开，Anakin似乎不满足于简单的进入，想要内腔也完全变成自己阴茎的形状。整个下体被充实到了极限，除了深埋在身体里那根可怕的性器，Obiwan什么都感觉不到。他不知道自己正抓着Vader的双手，在他的引导下撸动再次勃起的阴茎。<br/>
“你爽的很，”Anakin冷漠的回应，他咬着牙狠狠捅了几下，释放压抑良久的情欲，情潮翻滚着泛滥上来，喷涌而出，温热的阴精从穴道深处喷了出来，浇在他的阴茎上，Obiwan的味道越来越强烈，动情的Omega已经深陷这样狂热的欲望。<br/>
Obiwan是那样的美丽，那么的可爱，为什么不是他们的？凭什么他们得不到？Anakin泛红的眼眶滴血般的骇人，他已经被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，夹杂着报复的浓烈欲望，对占有这个Omega的强烈渴望，将他的骨骼都灼烧的疼痛。<br/>
他已经疯了，在第一次进入这个销魂蜜窟的身体的时候，穴道紧致至极，几乎要把他夹断了，里面湿的一塌糊涂，还有更多的蜜汁从穴壁的褶皱里泄出来，褶皱丰厚绵软，层层叠叠包裹在整个茎身上，把他包裹得严严实实，完全无路可逃。Vader也是一样的，身下的人正在被自己和弟弟同时占有的心理认知刺激着他们，让他们产生一种疯狂的欲念，不需要任何的交流，双胞胎就可以感觉到这样狂热偏执的渴望，要占有他，比任何人用力、完整、深入的占有他，他的身体，他的灵魂，他一丝一毫的感情。<br/>
Anakin抱着他的胳膊，将人拉着直起身来，Obiwan想回头弄清楚发生了什么，却很快发现自己被拉到了车门边，突然间暴露在外面的身体让他在惊慌失措中找回了一些理智，<br/>
“不可以，不要，不要这样对我，Anakin！”Obiwan吓的小声呜咽，他想抓住Anakin的手哀求他放过自己。<br/>
但Anakin放开了他，胯下依旧毫不留情的顶弄。Vader在一边扶着他的手腕引导他按在车门上，防止他掉下去。<br/>
“不行，啊，真的不行，啊唔，啊，啊”Obiwan在灯光下闭着眼睛流泪，他绝望的别过头，甚至无法在激烈的撞击下咬住嘴唇，他们疯了，双胞胎这样大胆放肆的报复他，一定要让所有的士兵都看到他们如此荒唐的行径。<br/>
“把眼睛睁开，Obiwan。”Vader火热的呼吸吹到他的耳孔里，Obiwan无法躲避，他被捏着下巴强行抬起头，“看着他们。”<br/>
“啊~”Obiwan被一下撞的浑身哆嗦，穴壁上的所有敏感点都被Anakin摩擦研磨着。他猛的睁开模糊的眼睛，视线里折射着灯光的泪痕，让一切都不那么清晰，好丢人，他没有脸面再活下去了，那些背对他们站立的士兵，虽然看不见，但绝对听得到他那些娇媚放荡的呻吟。帝国所有的人，马上都会知道，他是如何在自己的继子身下承欢呻吟，多么淫荡饥渴的背着丈夫含着别的Alpha的阴茎，Obiwan绝望的哭泣，他无力的摇头，手指紧紧的扣着冰冷扎人的木门，放弃了对双胞胎的哀求。无论如何，他们恨透了自己，怎么可能放过这种侮辱他的机会。其实从一开始，他们就是怀着这样的心态，其实从来，变了的人似乎就只是自己而已。<br/>
“所有人都会清楚，你是属于我们的。”Anakin放慢了动作，性器在后穴里慢慢的研磨，穴口的精液和淫水已经被磨成了白色的泡沫，就连Obiwan柔软的阴毛都湿透了，凌乱的绞缠在一起。<br/>
他连话都说不出来了，只能大口喘气，用尽所有的力气保持不要狼狈的摔倒在地。这两个疯狂的Alpha，已经完全不在乎他的处境，Vader见状贴上来亲吻他颤抖麻木的肩膀。<br/>
“你们，啊——”Obiwan被突然毫无章法的耸动吓的魂飞魄散，后穴被操到了最深处，顶开了他的生殖腔深处一动不动，这不是Anakin的风格，Obiwan惊恐的想转过头，却被Vader紧紧抱住了身体，体内的性器头部突然暴涨增大，一下一下有力的抖动。<br/>
“这是什么？拿出去，Anakin，拿出去，你不可以这样做。”Obiwan惊恐的高声叫喊，他顾不得别人都会听到的害羞和窘迫，带着柔腻的嗓音失声尖叫起来，痉挛收缩的内穴在极度快感和恐惧中，潮吹了，Anakin用力的抽动了几十下，深深的抵在生殖腔里把精液全喷了进去。<br/>
“放开我，不可以，Vader，你们不能标——啊”他的声音突然急转直下，抱着他肩膀的Vader对着Omega脖后红肿湿润的腺体，用力咬了下去，注入的腺液带着Alpha生理性的控制，毒素一般的让人瞬间麻痹。Obiwan的瞳孔猛然放大，抽搐着瘫软在他怀里，一阵天晕地旋的脱力，完了，他完蛋了，生理的本能都在提醒他，不可以的，绝对不可以的，但现实就是这样，他已经彻底毁在双胞胎手里。<br/>
Obiwan绝望的闭上眼睛，喉咙里充满了沙哑低沉的呜咽。<br/>
放松下来的身体无力抵达Alpha的任何行为，Anakin已经成结的阴茎体贴的顶着里面缓慢研磨多汁的肉壁，在娇嫩狭小的生殖腔里，时而划圈搅动，时而左右晃动，满意的感受着Omega的抽搐和顺从。<br/>
“唔，唔，嗯”Obiwan浑身颤抖，断断续续从嘴角溢出几声呻吟，柔软的身体在两个Alpha温柔仔细的爱抚中微微发抖，他们终于得到满足的欲望，贪婪嗜血的目光变得柔软，得到安慰而平息的情绪渐渐缓和。<br/>
“早就应该这样。“Vader将车门关好，捡起地上的长袍盖在Obiwan赤裸的身上，抓着Obiwan满是汗水的小手，用手指随意轻浮的柔动，感受Omega独特柔软细腻的风情，继而放在自己冰冷的嘴唇上亲吻。他能闻到Obiwan已经变味的信息素，混合了两人的味道，不再清香淡雅，而是充满了成熟糜烂的甜美。<br/>
“谁再敢碰你，我就会杀了他。不论是谁。”Vader危险阴森的目光，让Obiwan在未完全平抚的喘息间后背发冷。<br/>
Anakin则得意到不行，他抱着Obiwan的腰，让人瘫倒在自己坚硬结实的胸膛上，不住的将脸颊贴在他柔软的头顶揉蹭“你是我们的，只可以爱我们两个。”<br/>
Obiwan有些过度惊恐和生理不适后的呆滞，他的手慢慢的抬起来，在昏暗枯黄的灯光下轻轻触碰Vader有些凝固结痂的伤口。<br/>
一定很疼，一片空白的脑海中，只有这一点微弱的声音。<br/>
Obiwan心想，我只是轻轻的碰了一下，他都忍不住呲牙抽气。</p><p> </p><p>——————————<br/>
下一节<br/>
孕车+完结～</p><p>终于要结束了，<br/>
yeay</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Palpatine摸索着泛黄的纸张，轻轻叩动手指在桌子上敲打。<br/>“怪不得，”他转过头，挑眉看着站在对面的两个人，这场针对反叛分子的清洗计划中，最的得力的帮手。<br/>“这几个月来出逃的贵族，毫无例外都是叛徒。我为Qui-Gon的决定表示遗憾。但你们要理解，我亲爱的孩子们，现在的情况并不乐观。我必须要给那些家伙一些警示。”<br/>“Obiwan并没有离开，”Anakin低着头，有些焦急的争辩“他没有任何背叛帝国的意图。”<br/>“不不。”Palpatine举起双手，闭上眼痛心的摇头，“他利用了你们身份作为掩护，一直在皇宫里给那些危险分子提供帮助。我叫你们回来，就是想你们知道，很不幸，他正是绝地学院发起的这场阴谋中，最主要策划者之一。”<br/>Vader平静的扫了他一眼，低声说道。<br/>“我会亲自审问他。”<br/>Palpatine点点头，他站起身，走到Anakin身边，拍着他的肩膀安慰悲伤的年轻人。<br/>“在审问他之前，你们还有一件事。”他低下头，用一贯和蔼亲切的口吻说道，“我有可靠的消息来源，Obiwan怀孕了。把他带回来，我还有别的用途。”<br/>Vader和Anakin震惊的瞪大了眼睛，这样的消息让他们甚至忘记了对皇帝的敬畏。<br/>“这件事让我的心情很复杂。”Palpatine叹口气，摇摇头“新的生命不总是伴随着快乐降临。但这也给了我们机会，只要控制住这个孩子，我们就有很大的筹码跟叛军谈判。”<br/>Anakin几乎是吼叫出声，握着拳头浑身颤抖“你要利用他的孩子吗？”<br/>Palpatine看着他，那种平淡毫无感情的目光直勾勾的穿过他的眼睛，审视着他的思想，“不要过分激动，我亲爱的孩子。那并不是你们的兄弟。”他拿起桌上的纸递给Anakin，<br/>“那是背叛我们的Satine女爵的孩子，真是想不到”他摇着头，无奈般的叹气，“Obiwan，我原以为他是个正直善良的孩子。”<br/>Vader从Anakin手指夺过那张纸，他的手在剧烈的哆嗦，苍白的面孔上，嘴角不住的抽动。<br/>“我们会把他带回来。”<br/>“还有那个孩子。”Palpatine在他们离开后露出了欣慰阴冷的笑容，他站在窗前看着双胞胎跨上马背疾驰出大门。<br/>他们绝不会留下那个孩子。<br/>是多么傻的人，才会觉得自己隐藏的非常完美。<br/>整个皇宫的人都知道，Obiwan根本就是他们的Omega。</p><p>“你说什么？”Padme的手抽了回来，冰冷的气息让她发抖，沉重的马蹄声每一下都敲打着她神经。但她很快就明白了，再次握住了Obiwan的手指，<br/>“所以你才要急着离开。”<br/>Obiwan摘下脖子下的项链，被香水掩盖住的味道瞬间在车厢中扩散，那是Padme非常熟悉的味道，她忍不住皱起眉，对Obiwan给予了深刻的同情和担忧。<br/>“他们根本不想隐瞒我们的关系，但要别人如何看一个被养子标记的人。Qui-Gon会多么失望。”Obiwan的眼睛低垂，他深深吸了口气，接着说道“Satine已经同意帮我隐瞒这件事，等我到了奥德朗立刻就会跟Qui-Gon离婚。”<br/>Padme皱眉看着他面孔出神，她也在仔细的思考这件事，很麻烦，尤其是在这样艰难的时候。<br/>“他们——”马车突然被拉住，两人在巨大的惯性下摔成一团，Obiwan扶着Padme的脑袋自己的肩膀却撞在了窗边。<br/>他勉强撑着座椅坐起来，将倒在地上的Padme扶起来。<br/>“你怎么样？”Padme着急的摸着他的肚子，她将Obiwan按在座位上，“这不是你的错，Obiwan” 她轻声说，轻柔地吻着他的脸颊劝慰他。<br/>车门拉开的时候，Padme伸出手臂将他保护在自己身后，单薄娇小的身体里似乎瞬间迸发出了极大的勇气，她不能让他们伤害Obiwan，也不能眼睁睁的看着他们伤害自己的孩子。<br/>“Padme？！”Anakin愣了一下，似乎没有想到会是她，他看了一下倒在地上呻吟的车夫，那是Padme的管家，傻头傻脑的3CPO。<br/>“你知不知道帮助这个分裂份子的后果。需要我提醒你背叛帝国的下场吗？”他的目光紧盯着她身后的人，即使在怎么掩盖，明显隆起的小腹已经无法隐藏。<br/>这就是他的背叛，这就是Obiwan的隐瞒和欺骗的证据。<br/>“分裂份子？你们是不是忘记他也是你们的养母！”Padme可一点都不害怕这样的威胁，对双胞胎的愤怒和失望此刻让她感到充满了反抗的力量，“你们才是最大的威胁！和平和安稳的最大背叛者！”Obiwan差点捂住她的嘴，想让她不要再说下去，Anakin平和的外表下涌动的怒火和杀意他已经能够感受的到。<br/>“你不需要害怕他们！”Padme高声喊道，“Obiwan，他们才是一切罪恶的始作俑者。”<br/>“不要说了，Padme，”Obiwan惊恐的看着她，小心的拽着她的手臂想将她藏到身后。<br/>“是我逼迫她带我出逃的，这一切都不关她的事。”<br/>Anakin的眼睛看着地面，他阴沉的声音说道，“原来你也是叛军的一员，Amidala女爵。”<br/>另一侧的门被打开了，Vader强硬的手臂抱着Obiwan的腰将他拽下了马车。Padme来不及阻止，她高声惊呼着Obiwan的名字扑过来，手刚刚碰到Obiwan的衣角，车门就被锁住了。<br/>Anakin抓着3CPO的领子将他抛在车厢里，<br/>“等我们解决完他的事情，再来处理你。”他将车门摔的巨响，落下的锁碰撞了几下。将那种沉闷微小的喊叫完全关闭在了车厢里，Padme猛烈的敲击着玻璃窗，蹬着门板用力的摇晃把手。<br/>“Anakin！Vader！不要那样做！”</p><p> </p><p>双胞胎将Obiwan拖到了车后，推倒在地，年轻的Omega捂着肚子痛的发抖，<br/>“An——”<br/>他来不及说话，Vader就捏开他的下巴将手绢塞了进去，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛看着他。那只粗糙的大手顺着他的侧脸抚摸，轻柔中带着令人恐惧的气息，猛的抬起了他的下巴。<br/>“你的话，”Vader说道，“全都是谎言。”<br/>Obiwan被推倒在柔软的草地上，还没怎么反应，就被剥去了长裤，露出两条白皙的长腿。<br/> 他小声的“唔”地了一下，不光是为突然暴露的两条长腿，更是因为Anakin在扒裤子的同时，已经娴熟地掰着他的腿，粗暴的将腿间的小穴展示在了眼前。<br/>Obiwan的内心自是屈辱不堪的，但已经习惯了高频率性爱的身子在这几个月里由于双胞胎一直在外而备受冷落，孕期中更加强烈的渴望，Omega令人羞耻的胜利需求，让两人的手指的撩拨像火上浇油一般，仿佛知道接下来的欢愉，娇嫩的后穴被扩张成不自然的形状，更加激动的吐着淫水。<br/>“你就这么饥渴？只是摸了两下就受不了了吗？”Anakin的话让Obiwan更是羞愤，一张脸颊红的要滴血，眼眶湿润通红。<br/>Vader抓着他的手，慢慢拽掉了他的衣服，两人带着贪婪肆虐的神情细细观赏怀孕后Omega更加丰腴柔软的身体，为了孕育这个孩子，Obiwan的身体已经出现了变化，更加绵软细腻的肌肤，微胖圆润的弧度，连他的前胸也微微鼓起，等待着有一天会溢出奶香的液体。他的小腹已经显性，摸上去有些硬，而光天化日下暴露的感觉，倒把Obiwan臊的全身都浮了一层淡淡的粉色。<br/>像是蛊惑Alpha去碰触他一样，这个淫荡风骚的Omega，总是引诱别人为他痴迷。<br/>Obiwan闭着眼不敢看正欣赏着自己下体的双胞胎，但被这样火热急切的目光聚焦、视奸着，身体却不自主的感觉到一阵阵酥麻，后穴里的淫水也流得更厉害了。<br/>他感觉Anakin结实的肌肉已经贴近了自己的身体，粗糙的大手在光滑的肌肤上游走，这个Alpha的气息是他无比熟悉的，那种浓郁到呛人的味道，使被标记了的生理本能觉醒，几乎是一下子就勾起了他对激烈舒爽的性爱的记忆。Obiwan的眼神开始柔软，被堵住的呜咽不再是惊恐的悲鸣，他羞得脸色通红，莹润的脚趾微微蜷起，不要再看了，快进来，抚摸我。他迷迷糊糊的想着，把双腿朝两边又张了张，方便他们用手指尽可能的深入，玩弄自己。<br/> 早就把他的身体玩得烂熟的两人，互相配合着用手指来回地浅浅探入又拿出来，发出一声声“啵”“啵”，淫水过多造成堆积在穴口，发出了清脆又淫糜的挽留。<br/>  Vader的 另一只手去捏他已经硬起来的阴茎，勃起的头部羞怯怯地露出一个开合的小孔，被他用指尖不断的搓弄，攥在手指之间蹂躏把玩。<br/>“谁都可以碰是吗？”他贴在Obiwan的鼻尖上，眼睛似乎大的惊人，那种凶狠斥责的神情，吓的Obiwan向后蜷缩，“我很好奇，你是不是也在骗别人？你是怎么解释被标记的事情的？假装自己是无辜的受害者，假装是我们强迫了你吗？嗯？”<br/> Obiwan不断发出呻吟，被前后同时玩弄的下体就快要酸软失控，他想要辩解，却只能不住的呜咽“嗯，唔，唔，嗯”<br/>Anakin加重了手指抽动的力道，诱哄问他“你是怎么勾引他们的？也像这样，告诉他们你跟别人上床的事，让他们嫉妒的发疯吗？”<br/>Obiwan“嗯——”了一声，带着鼻音求饶让他显得格外脆弱，他手软脚软地挣扎着想坐。毕竟躺在地上，屁股却被抓着撅得高高的，随着手指的动作在空中摇晃，这样的姿势让怀孕中的人很难坚持。<br/>Anakin对他的挣扎颇为不满，粗糙大掌在他饱满浑圆的屁股蛋上一扇，瞬间红了一大片。揉弄到软嫩的穴口流出一点晶莹的液体，跟他的主人一样，在无助的哭泣。<br/>世间怎么会有这种存在呢？双胞胎的欲望被这样淫靡的画面刺激的更加热切，呼吸如同燃烧般炙热，好像那些错误和罪过，全部都可以被原谅，简直是完美Omega，满足了他们的所有关于欲望的幻想。湿润紧致的小穴，品味过的人，无不想把所有的欲望都宣泄在里面。<br/>但又不可原谅，这明明应该只属于他们的身体，明明应该只属于他们两个的人。就应该把他关起来，任凭他哀求，哭泣，再也不把他放出去。不能给他背叛的机会，只要稍微的放松警惕，狡猾善变的Obiwan就会投入别人的怀抱里。<br/>“你这个没有良心的骗子。”<br/>Anakin扶着昂扬的性器一寸一寸的顶开层层叠叠的软肉，缓缓开拓领地又抽出，这样的试探反而成了一种温柔的折磨。<br/>后穴里湿润的穴肉层层叠叠贴上来吸吮，使出浑身解数勾引着Alpha停留，Obiwan的脑子昏昏沉沉的，他倒情愿Anakin能像以前一样粗暴，这样他起码能告诉自己这是被迫的，是他们两个强迫自己。而不是像如今这样，在情欲的主宰下，连推拒的力气都没有，敞开了身体全盘接受他们的给予。<br/>Vader的嘴唇覆上柔软膨胀的乳肉，既不撕咬，也不狠吮，只是挑逗似的舔着那在情潮下肿大的乳头。<br/> Anakin的动作逐渐加速，粘连了许多体内牵扯出的淫丝，又“噗兹”插入了回去。他挺腰逐渐向着里面柔软的小口顶弄，一边低声说道“你还在骗我们，这么软，这些月如果没有跟人做过的话怎么会这么软？”<br/>Obiwan的嘴被堵的牢固，口水打湿过的手绢越发的令他难以发声，过度湿润的布料随着两人的晃动，甚至可以挤压出冰冷的液体，回流到他的嗓子里。<br/> 喘息都已经变得非常艰难，他含着泪水尝试摇头，Vader却替他回答道，“是Alpha就可以上他……”他抓着Obiwan的长发强迫他抬起头看着自己冷漠嘲讽的眼睛，<br/>“是不是那些分裂份子上的你很爽，所以才要背叛帝国？”<br/>“那个老头比我们好吗？”Anakin带着愤怒顶开了一点生殖腔的入口，他瞪大了眼睛，眼白发红，抓着Obiwan的腰在自己跨上撞动，击打的响声清脆，淫液四溅。他看到Obiwan摇头，心中的不满更甚“你说过只爱我们两个的！你说过不会离开我们的！都是你的错，都是因为你不肯信守承诺！” Obiwan被惊到了，哪有这样的事？那都是你们说的话，我何曾答应过。他看到Anakin的眼泪流下来，顺着英俊利落的面颊一滴一滴的滑落，他抽泣着，倔强的吸着鼻子，真的像被欺负了的孩子一样。Obiwan被顶的呜咽一声，含着哭腔无助的呻吟。<br/> Anakin被他这样一叫更加愤怒，这个骗子，他总是这样装出柔弱可爱的样子欺骗他们。这是不值得怜悯的报应，他活该。<br/>Vader抓着他的手腕，牵制着Obiwan的动作，他的目光变得阴冷晦暗，“我们忍受了多久你根本不了解。”他抚摸着Obiwan阵阵抽搐的脸颊，看着他被剧烈的快感折磨到两眼翻白，强压住内心的怜悯和疼惜，好一会才说道“我们忍了好久才标记你，而你竟然跑去怀上别人的孩子。”<br/> “非要这样对待我们吗？”Vader低头在他发着微汗的前额上吻了吻，他沙哑的嗓音既爱且怜又带着被抛弃的悲伤和恨意，低声说道，“你不可以这样做，你愿意生多少孩子都可以，但是这个……”他将Obiwan的手腕按在地上，那种坚决冰冷的眼睛让凉气顺着脊柱袭上头顶。<br/> Obiwan从那种昏昏沉沉中清醒过来，越来越用力的冲击让他有种非常不好的感觉，过度的深入和力度让他开始感到疼痛，猛然的侵入迫使他瞪大眼睛发出凄厉的哀嚎。<br/>“不要生下他，”一边用力施虐的人却是在哭着哀求他，“求求你，不要抛弃我们。”Vader拽出来湿透的手绢，带着哀伤的目光按着Obiwan脖子，热切而小心的亲吻。<br/>“疼，好疼，”Obiwan被松开的手抱着圆起来的肚子颤抖，他哭红的眼睛哀求的在双胞胎身上来回打转。<br/>“啊，啊，好痛，Anakin，不要，不要这样，Va，让他，让他停下来，啊——”<br/>他突然的僵硬，仰起脖子满脸失神涣散的表情，Vader被吓了一跳，猛的惊醒一般，松开了Obiwan的脖子，Anakin也停下来动作，只是内腔一次高潮，温热的液体浇灌着他的阴茎，却让他整个人一下子清醒。<br/>他咬着牙，平抚自己的喘息，试探着伸手将地上脱力瘫软的人抱起来，按在肩膀上，依偎在Obiwan柔软的头顶来回亲吻。Vader则跪在Obiwan身边，帮他拂开脸上的碎发，带着无尽的歉意不停亲吻他的手指。<br/>“不要紧，生下他也不要紧的。都听你的，我们什么都听你的。”Anakin慌乱的小声嘀咕，他不想伤害Obiwan，更不想用这样的方式让他伤心。一切，现在都变成了无关紧要的事，只要他还在自己怀里，他还好好的活着。<br/>“你想跟谁在一起都可以。”Vader颤抖的声音带着浓重的鼻音，随时都可能爆发出哭泣。<br/>“只要让我们留在你身边。你想跟谁在一起，我们再也不会反对你。”<br/>Obiwan有些无奈，他无力的喘息着，在信息素强烈的安抚下很快就缓解了刚刚的疼痛。但这两个Alpha在哭泣，这两个给予了他一切痛苦和烦恼的人，却抱着他哭诉他的无情，好像真的是被自己始乱终弃了一样可怜。<br/>他不知道自己能做什么，也不知道该告诉他们怎么做，只是伸出手轻轻抚摸着双胞胎同样坚硬卷曲的头发，用一点点怜悯，试图让他们平静。</p><p>极力趴在窗上的Padme只能看到在草地上不断挣扎踢动的双脚，他的长靴被拽了下去，白净光滑的脚上很快沾满了泥土和绿色的草屑。<br/>这样的挣扎越来越无力，越来越慢，渐渐的变成了间歇性的抽动和小幅度抖动。<br/>接着他的身体被向上拖拽了一下，Padme听见了一声凄厉的哭声，圆润饱满的小腿抽搐着紧绷，Obiwan的脚背绷的笔直，被迫从地上抬了起来。<br/>“Obiwan！？”Padme再次用力的摇晃起把手来，拳头重重的的砸在玻璃上，感觉到Obiwan真的遇到了危险，她匆忙的在车厢里来回寻找可以敲开窗户的物体。<br/>此刻的3CPO在她的尖叫声中幽幽醒来，他扶着脑袋转动了一下僵硬的脖子，看到来回折腾的Padme他略带疑惑的问道“Master Padme，我们为什么在车里？”<br/>“快打开门！3CPO，想想办法！”<br/>3CPO从地上站起来，他颇有风度的鞠了一躬，从口袋里摸出钥匙，在Padme惊讶的目光中将门打开了。<br/>Padme跳下马车，急忙向着车后跑去，她的心都快从嗓子里跳出来，生怕看到想象中恐怖的一幕。<br/>Anakin将人紧紧抱在怀里，他棕色的脑袋窝在Obiwan的肩上，低着头抽泣。Obiwan无力的手被Vader抓在手心里不住的亲吻，他在小声的念叨，“求你。”<br/>感觉到有人过来，Vader用披风将人裹的更紧了一些，他红色的眼眶湿润的彻底，恶狠狠的瞪了一眼Padme。<br/>“他，没有——”<br/>“这是我们的事。”Anakin低声吼道，他按着Obiwan的脑袋，不想他抬起头看到Padme。但那只苍白的手只是在他胸前轻轻拍了一下，Anakin咬着牙控制住自己，深深地、坚定地吸了一口气，扶着Obiwan坐起来。<br/>“你没事吧？”Padme很紧张的问他，刚刚被虐待过一样的人摇摇头，虽然有些憔悴，但Obiwan看上去确实没什么大碍，他只是靠在Anakin怀里歪着头有气无力。<br/>“你走吧。”Vader对她说道，“我们不会对皇帝报告你的事。”<br/>Padme很坚决的说道“除非跟Obiwan一起，不然我不会离开。”<br/>“你不能带走他，谁也不能带走他，Satine也不能。”Anakin一眼都没有看她，只是深深的看着自己怀里的人，他又低下头，开始靠在Obiwan的头顶哭泣，结实坚硬的肩膀在颤抖着。<br/>Vader亲吻着Obiwan的脸蛋，小声的附和。“你不要担心，我们会把他当成自己的孩子。”<br/>Obiwan深感无力，他叹了口气，对这个总在怀疑自己的人充满了无奈和一点滑稽。为什么他们总是相信那样的谎言，为什么他们总是被那些莫名其妙的嫉妒和仇恨蒙蔽？<br/>“上帝啊，这是你们的孩子。”Pamde翻了个白眼，看到僵硬呆滞的双胞胎，她的嘴抿的笔直，“你们究竟有没有受过正确的生理教育？”</p><p> </p><p>   安静，温暖的午后。<br/>Palpatine坐在自己巨大的橡木桌后，仔细的看着Padme送来的共和国文件，慢慢的眯起眼，手指摸索着向一边想带上眼镜。<br/>“啊！——”<br/>皇帝的房间里传来一阵震耳欲聋的尖叫，走廊上的人纷纷停下好奇的看去，推开的大门里跑出来一个褐色头发的小女孩，她穿着白色的裙子灵活的躲开了皇帝的追逐。<br/>“抓住她！”Palpatine大喊道，他举起的手指上夹着一只巨大的螃蟹，Padme站在他身边捂着脸偷笑。<br/>直到晚饭的时候，皇帝依然高举着包扎过度的手指，明晃晃的展示自己的不满。他对自己的总管Maul不住的大声抱怨，“没用的东西都应该送到共和国去！他们成立难道不就是为了收纳垃圾的吗？”<br/>那第一个去的人就应该是你，塔金冷漠的将Luke伸过来的手拨开，金发的男孩趴在桌边上，已经好几次试图抢夺他那款“死星”蛋糕上的草莓。<br/>Obiwan淡然平静的继续吃饭，他侧着头跟Padme低声交谈，完全不把这些话放在心上。<br/>“年纪大了，就应该自己把眼镜放好。”Vader替女儿辩解，他得意的吹捧总是令小姑娘更加信心膨胀。<br/>“啊！”Palpatine眯起眼睛，讽刺道“说的是呢，不过年纪越大越应该放好的是自己的妻子，我也许应该跟Qui-Gon好好交流。”<br/>Obiwan差点把嘴里的汤喷出来，他干咳了几下，身边的Anakin心疼的帮他顺着气。<br/>“他们已经离婚了！”Anakin愤怒的叫道，“再嫁给谁是他的自由。”<br/>“哦？”Palpatine意味深长的哦了一下，他看着坐在左右的双胞胎，悄悄的勾起了嘴角。<br/>“这几年我一直在思考这件事。”<br/>他故弄玄虚的停顿了一下，Obiwan那种窘迫的神情让他心情大好，<br/>“你究竟想嫁给谁呢，Obiwan？”<br/>气氛瞬间变得诡异起来，桌上的每个人都在互相用眼神试探，电光一般的火花噼啪作响。<br/>双胞胎握着刀叉的手指凝固，两人低头用眼睛小心的相互试探。<br/>Luke盯着塔金那块完美的草莓蛋糕，塔金非常不满的看着偏心双胞胎的皇帝，Palpatine狡诈毒辣的目光看着Obiwan。<br/>他把手握起来支在下巴上，在这种紧张焦灼的气氛里，用非常欠揍的语气重复了一遍。<br/>“你想嫁给这两个继子中的哪一个呢？Obiwan。”</p><p>————————————————<br/>我竭力把它拉回快乐欢脱的节奏上，<br/>希望他们在每个ooc的宇宙里都快乐幸福的生活下去，<br/>接下来在老王的小妈之前，<br/>可能会插一个别的，<br/>比如我突然想到的特工安和大佬王，<br/>非常欢脱的社畜故事，<br/>或者我想想补点之前的坑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>